Dark Fire
by Alex Dark-serpent
Summary: Kaji    is a boy who just wants to take control of his own life. As an elf, he may have trouble with that. Elves have been sought after by many organizations, mainly Cipher and Team Plasma.  male pokemon/male non-human.
1. Prologue shock!

**Prologue ~ Shock!**

-separater-

"I see you walking home alone

Your face is alive and bright

But you can't see how weak you are 'cause i could end it tonight

It's the feeling you get when you think that someone behind is watching you

Well i can tell you know that someone is me, and i'm about to make it right

Why do you take it all?

why do i beg for more?

I never thought that this is how i'd hit the floor

Why do you take it all?

Why do i beg for more?

I never thought that this is how I'd HIT THE FLOOr."

-Hit the Floor by Bullet for my Valentine-

-separater-

A/N:

This is another idea I had in my head. I hope it works out. I am planning to turn it into a full fledged story eventually. I am going to be starting college again soon so who knows when that'll be …

Warnings:

Language, slash, [male pokemon/male non-human] violence, gore, slight insanity, torture, sexual situations, future characters/plot line/ideas/time line

Key:

' accented words [had an issue with Itallics and bolds in my other stories]

" speech [both pokemon and human]

/ telepathy

{ or } flashbacks

I think that's it. … Damn it!

Disclaimer:

I do not own pokemon unfortunately. If I did, Silver/Hibiki would be cannon. I do own my oc Kaji, Inferno Blade, Kilak, Thorn, and most ideas for this plot.

-separater-

I sat up and gasped. Wires and tubes were attached to my body, making movement painful. I persisted, wanting to be rid of the bindings … to find more pain …

Pain was my life, it fueled me …

Pain was all I knew, all that made me drag myself out of bed and stay alive …

Pain was me …

It was something I had come to crave. I would wake up, asking myself how much pain I would go through today. The answer was never clear. It was always 'more.'

They had done experiments on me. It made me sick just thinking about it. The only reason I hadn't killed off all of the scientists was that they provided the pain I craved so much. They were the reason for it, so if they were useful in that department, they needed to live. At least, until they made me think they were no longer useful.

Oh the pain …

I could remember it now …

What they had done to me …

The grafting and the burning …

The gut wrenching agony …

My fucking reason to live …

I had to prove, that I could survive it all. If I couldn't, no longer would I feel the pain, I would also be dead. Thos who did 'not survive' meant sudden death. They never called it that, it was called 'letting go.' Those sick fucks …

… flashback …

{… pain … excruciating pain …

Life … death … was it all worth it? Was this what life was for?

I snapped my eyes open when I found that I could. They were surrounding me, making me want to shock them all. I wanted to send them to the ground, make them pay, and kill them painfully. What had they done to me? Why did my entire body feel like it had been ripped to shreds, reformed, and unskillfully been sewn back together?

"What the fuck did you losers do to me?"

"We turned you into our most successful project." One of them said. I didn't see his face, I had no vision now.

"Why can't I see a fucking thing?"

"That was one of the side effects of the 'experiment.'" Another one said. I growled, sending out a few waves of electricity. I heard a few of them fall to the ground, smirking as they groaned in pain.

"Would someone like to tell me what was done to my body?" I asked, standing up. When none of them answered I decided to make them answer. I sent electricity throughout the entire room, laughing insanely as they all fell to the ground. Moans, groans, and whimpers could be heard. The best part was that it was all my doing. It was all their pain, and I loved it.

"… I will …" one of them said, shakily standing up. This one was stronger than the others. That much electricity should have killed all of them … Electricity? How did I do that?

"Proceed." I said as he started to walk toward me. He gently pushed me back onto the lab table, making me snarl at him. I stood back up, choosing to be alert when I was told the truth … hopefully …

"… we … um … We grafted the DNA of ten different Electric type pokemon and ten different Steel type pokemon to your filthy elf body …"

"Filthy? I am the one who is filthy? How so, when the rest of you are the 'fair' race of human?" I said, making sure the sarcasm could be plainly heard.

"… you are not as brilliant as you make yourself out to be …"

"Really? Would any of you like to enlighten me? … Nnot you …" I said as he tried to speak again. I shot electricity at him, making him fall to the ground with a sharp cry. I heard footsteps, and a hand was immediately on my shoulder. I shook it off, wanting to be untouched for this …

"Go ahead human." I spat.

"… your kind is just a tool … A tool for us humans. We graft whatever we want to your bodies, then use it for pleasure. It is very arousing to fuck a dragonoid creature or one that has fur …"

"You think so? I'll show you how 'arousing' it is." I said, with anger in my voice. The ones who had been able to get up gasped.

"Oh shut up you humans. Do you think I am going to give you a show? No, I will show you what happens when you fail to please an elf!"

"Really? Are you sure you can't just show us your body? I am sure that would be enough …" one bold human said. I snarled and glared at him.

I let the power that was coursing through me take control. I hadn't had much control anyway, letting 'it' have control would devastate them. They all fell to the ground, either dead or nearly so. The electricity was dizzying … it made me want to shock myself and revel in the currents it would provide …

"… still feel the same way? Most of you shall die today. Those who manage to survive will not be unmarred." I said.

"I like you. I shall teach you how to use that power. Teach you what 'pain' is." Someone said.

"Pain? What is pain? Elves do not know the concept that well …"}

That day had been the beginning of my 'pain' training. The human who had taken me under his wing put me through just about the most painful things in the world. It didn't matter that I was elf, if I wasn't I probably wouldn't have survived. He taught me the meaning of pain, the meaning of life … What it meant to truly live …

-separater-

That was in the past now. The humans had failed to give me much pain of late. It was starting to irk me. When would the pain truly come again? Why couldn't they do it anymore?

Elves gained resistance to 'pain' rather quickly. That's why they had to keep making it worse. Drive the pain higher, make me scream more … Scream in pleasure, not fear or because it hurt …

They were incapable of doing so anymore. They needed to be exterminated. That was all that humans were good for. Once they outlived their usefulness, they were no good.

They had moved the rest of the 'experiments' to another facility. Now was the time to strike. What they had done to me was unchangeable. If I could stop them from fucking up any other elf, and kill these bastards in the process, I would find a new meaning to life. Maybe pain wasn't all that was required to live, maybe it was revenge … sweet, and in cold blood …

When they came to feed me that day I did it. I shocked the entire room, and then spread the currents to the entirety of the facility. I could hear lights shattering, burnt bodies hitting the floor, and screams. Delicious screams of fright, anguish, and panic. They were falling into my plan, making me want to destroy even more. I yanked the wires and tubes out of my body and left the room. Grabbing the food on the way, I downed the semi-solid substance in seconds. They would all pay today, with their lives!

I went along the hallways, shocking or ripping apart anything that moved. This included technical machinery and the humans of course. I could swear I tore a few pokemon to shreds as well. They were innocent, but were no doubt corrupted by the scientists of this place. I wasn't completely sure, but I thought the brains of this operation were Cipher and Team Plasma. Don't know much else …

I kept moving, breaking down doors and barreling through bodies with ease. No one was spared, not even the few children of the scientists who had been brought in to observe the 'proceedings.' They would all pay! None would be left alive!

When they were all killed [and I had checked every room] I decided to leave a gift for anyone who found this place. I left the outside intact, making sure to leave a nearly undetectable trap for any visitors. I grinned evilly as I held out my left hand. I picked up an explosive device, and let electricity flow into it. I then added a few drops of my blood and shone my metallic claws on the device. I need to explain this or it won't make sense.

I can reflect just about anything with my claws. They are metallic and shine like a mirror. If I shock them, it will make this power stronger. That's what I did, made it so that the explosive would be stronger. Strong enough to destroy the entire place …

If someone came by here with a pokemon in their possession it would all blow up. Even if the pokemon was in a poke ball, it would still work. That person would lose their life, making my revenge complete … at least part of it …

I would have to find the person who had done this to me. The person who was behind everything, Cipher and Plasma …

-separater-

As I waited listening for anyone, I thought of what I would do now. Where was I going to go? What was 'life' now? Was it even worth it to keep 'surviving?'

Yes it is. Life can have so much more meaning than pain and suffering. You just have to figure that out. Doing so will be hard, but it is not impossible …

A second chance at life … that's what I needed. I waved a hand, casting a spell that would permanently wipe out my memories. It would keep a few things intact like my name, age, race, and a few other crucial things. I needed to start life anew, I could do that and still figure out who had fucked up my life. I was going to make it work, even if it killed me.

The last thing that happened before I totally wiped out my old life was my last tribute to the life I was leaving behind. I 'teleported' to another place …

At least that way I could find someone who would know what life was. Know what else there was other than 'pain' and 'revenge.'


	2. 1 Breaking Traditions

**Chapter 1 ~ Breaking Traditions**

**-separater-**

"I feel there's something that's hidden inside

It creeps up my spine and takes over my mind

I can't control it, no

I think I'm losing control

You just don't get it do you?

I'm not stuck here with you

You're stuck in here with me [you're stuck in here with me]

You just don't get it do you?

I'm not stuck here with you

You're stuck in here with me."

-Bad Blood by Escape the Fate-

-separater-

A/N:

I hope there aren't too many confused people. If there are, you can just ask me. I am going to answer some more of your questions in this chapter. It just won't be like you may be expecting.

The main character has deliberately erased his memories. He's not just going to know why he did something in the past or how. He's also not going to know why he can do certain things. It's going to look kind of weird for a while. Just stick with me.

Warnings: Language, mild violence [this chapter only] crazy pokemon, ooc Gary Oak, slash

Key:

. accented words

/ telepathy

" speech non-human or pokemon and human of course

{ and } flashbacks

-separater-

I awoke to shouting. I pulled myself to my feet and listened.

"Vul, vul … Vulpix!"

What the fuck?

I quickly ran to where the sound was coming from. As I got closer, I could understand words.

"Let me go you big brute."

"Why would I do that? You look good enough to eat. Maybe I will do something else with yu first …"

I am really confused but even I know that sounds bad. Rape maybe … No!

"Let him go." I said as the voices stopped. I could feel two sets of eyes on me and I blinked. Why had I spoken up?

"You have a lot of guts human." The lower voiced one said. The one who sounded like the attacker … Human!

"I …" I started, about to tell the person off for being wrong.

"I don't care what you are. I might as well take you first."

"Never," I said, curling my hands into fists. They immediately turned into claws, shocking me. What?

"You think you can fight me? You're no pokemon, and I would know if you were one of those filthy changelings. Or are they calling themselves were-pokemon now?" the male said. I growled and launched myself in his direction. A low laugh was heard, then a gasp as my claws met fur. Fur? Was this some kind of pokemon? Why attack another pokemon? Vulpix were supposed to be rare …

We tussled for a few minutes; I having the upperhand for the most part. He wasn't too bad, but he didn't have claws like mine. Claws that seemed to cut through almost anything and never be effected by any attacks …

In fact I was able to 'reflect' most of his attacks. How is this happening?

"Give it up hu-"

"Never, you are the one who should be giving up." I snarled, kicking him in the stomach. He fell to the ground and growled deep in his throat.

"I will make you pay for that!" he said as he came at me. i blinked and tried to dodge out of the way. It didn't work.

I gasped as the 'creature' was brought to his back by the Mightyena. He was the only thing keeping me safe right now. I needed to get those berries to my family. If he was finished I was going to die. Either that or be raped and then killed. That's what's happened to the rest who were cornered by Mightyena.

Those who managed to come back to our cave were heavily wounded. If I didn't get them medicine they would die. If I couldn't survive, they would all die! No!

A Ralts was walking around his cave. He was patrolling, making sure that no one was trying to hurt others. He had made this his duty since he had come to Johto. It was his job to make sure the pokemon of the New Bark Town area were alright. No one would be killed or injured without good reason …

He caught the scent of blood and quickly made his way toward it. Being blind was kind of annoying at times, but it heightened his senses. With that, he was able to get to places in neeed of help rather swiftly. Just like now …

-separater-

There were two pokemon in the clearing. One of them was a Vulpix and the other was a Mightyena. He had never had the pleasure of meeting both in one setting. He knew, that the Mightyena used the Vulpix as sex toys and food. He also knew that the Vulpix population was becoming more and more scarce by the day. The Vulpix who managed to get away from the Mightyena were dropping like Yanma. The poison was just too much for them.

Sighing he shot a blast of psychic energy at the Mightyena. Normally this wouldn't work, but he was different. His 'dark' item allowed him to be able to attack any pokemon type, whether they be dark or a Shedinja. Shedinja had the ability Wonder Guard which only allowed for a few attacks to get through. Even that couldn't match the 'dark' item. He didn't know what it was called, but it was embedded in his left arm.

The Mightyena froze for a second, realizing that he might be done for. The Ralts in question was known for taking down his kind. If he wasn't careful he might be dead, or worse. The only thing worse for a Mightyena was to have your attacks stripped from you. It was rumored that this particular Ralts could do that. He was also said to not hesitate if he saw that as a necessary action.

Deciding he didn't care [the 'creature' was too pretty to lose] he sank his teeth in deeper. The Poison Fang would kill the 'creature' but he could still have his fun first. That Ralts wasn't going to stop him! No, he would have to witness it.

The Ralts shocked the Mightyena again. The attack was much stronger this time, making the beast falter slightly. This was just what the boy needed to get free. He was angry … so angry … No one called him human, insulted him, and tried to harm an innocent and got away with it!

He used the anger. Used it to fuel the power that was flowing through him …

Electricity shot out from him, shocking the Mightyena more than should be possible. Even most electric pokemon didn't have that much power …

It seemed that had been the boy's last breath. Ralts came over to him and checked his body.

"Please be alright …" he said as he looked over the boy for injuries. He didn't find many, most were already healing. The bite on his arm was what he needed to worry about.

It looked bad enough to sevr the boy's arm from his shoulder. It was the left arm, which may or may not be of consequence.

"… is he going to be alright?" asked the Vulpix. Ralts turned, glaring at the small fox.

"Does it look like he's going to be alright? If he hadn't been poisoned he would be fine right now …"

There was a pause where the fox was thinking and the Ralts was trying to figure out what to do.

"I can help!"

"What can you do? I am not trying to say that you are useless but …"

"I have something that will cure him."

"Like what?"

"This will help." He said as he handed the Ralts a berry. After sniffing the fruit Ralts frowned.

"Where did you get this?" he asked.

"I found it. There aren't many left." The fox said.

"I know. That's why I asked. Won't you need these for your family?"

"I have more than enough. He saved my life. So did you but you got here later." The small fox said.

"I guess so. This is enough you say?"

"Yes. It should work." Said the fox.

"Should? Ugh …" Ralts said as he sniffed the berry again.

He forced the boy's mouth open and shoved the berry inside. He made sure that the boy chewed and then let go. He could feel the boy's breathing now … Damn …

"His arm is dislocated." The Ralts said as he was examining the bite.

"Dislocated? Can you fix it?" asked the fox.

"He's too big for me to fix this on my own." Said Ralts.

"I can help, but you have to tell me what to do." Said Vulpix.

"Take the shoulder. I will push from the arm." Said Ralts. Vulpix grasped the shoulder with his paws, finding it nearly impossible to keep a hold.

"I can't do it." He said.

"Why not? Vulpix are usually good with their paws." Said Ralts. This statement had the Vulpix's cheeks tinging pink. He was just glad that this Ralts was rumored to be blind.

"I am kind of different. I will try my tails." Said the Vulpix. This had the Ralts blinking. What would that do?

"I got it now." said the fox a few minutes later.

"Fine," said Ralts.

"Push and pull on my lead."

The Vulpix nodded, then remembered that Ralts wouldn't see him.

"Right," he said. The two grasped their parts of the limb tightly and prepared to reset the arm.

"Now," said Ralts. He pushed with all his might, feeling the pull from the fox. A loud clicking sound was heard before the Vulpix sighed.

"It looks fine now." he said. The boy was breathing even easier now. It merely looked as if he were asleep. Ralts slumped to the ground for a moment, letting his strength return to him.

He examined the boy, finding no injuries now.

"Thank you,"he said after a moment.

"It was my pleasure sir,"

"Don't call me that." Snapped the Ralts. He immediately looked apologetically at the fox-boy.

"I …" said Vulpix.

"I am sorry. I just hate being called anything but Ralts or my own name." said Ralts.

"What is your name so I can tell the others?" asked the Vulpix.

"I will only tell you if you promise not to give me all the credit." Said the psychic type.

"I promise." Said the fire type.

"My name is Kilak." Said the Ralts.

"That's a nice name. A great name for a hero." Said the fox.

"I am way past hero." Said Kilak.

"What do you mean?"

"Some would call me an anti-hero, if anything." Said the Ralts.

"Anti- what?"

"The Mightyena don't like me much. So in their eyes I am the villain. I don't want the glory anyway."

"So … I can tell them then?"

"yes. Just make sure to mention 'him' as well." Said Kilak, gesturing toward the unconscious boy.

"Alright Kilak." Said the Vulpix as he picked up his berries and left.

Young ones …

-separater-

The Ralts stayed up all night watching over the boy. He kept up a Reflect, to keep them safe from harm. It wouldn't completely safeguard them, but it would make their chances of safety greater. That would at least help somewhat.

Near sunrise he couldn't hold it anymore. With a grunt he let the 'shield' fall. The boy would be waking soon hopefully, so it wouldn't be needed. He was just about to get his wish ...

The boy stretched and stood on his feet. He startled slightly when he felt something move near his feet.

"What was that for?" someone asked.

Blinking he knelt to the ground.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"No. I'm Kilak by the way. What you did for that Vulpix is something to be rivaled by few in this area."

"Why?" asked the boy.

"Most don't stand up to the mightyena. They rather like living."

"living?" the boy asked.

That was something that meant something to him. Why?

"What's your name?" asked kilak.

"Why do you want to know?" the boy asked, wary for some reason.

"I would like to help you. You're obviously not from around here." Replied the pokemon.

"What pokemon are you anyway?" asked the boy.

"I'm a Ralts. Are you going to answer my question?"

"I might as well." The boy said with a sigh.

"… Kaji …"

"Kaji? Fire? Interesting …" said the Ralts. The boy, now known as Kaji, shrugged and didn't ask.

"So … what are you going to do?" asked Kilak.

Do? What am I going to do?

"Where am I anyway?" Kaji asked after thinking for a few minutes.

"Johto."

"Johto?"

"New Bark Town, Johto."

"Doesn't ring a bell." Said Kaji.

"Where are you from again?" asked Kilak.

" … I don't know …" replied the boy.

It was silent for a moment as the two thought.

"Why don't you become a pokemon trainer? It will give you an excuse to travel Johto. You might be able to find out more on who you are."

"I suppose that will be fine. What am I to do as a trainer anyway?" asked Kaji. Ralts calmly explained the basics of the pokemon trainer to the boy. When he was finished he hopped onto the boy's shoulder. Kaji tensed for a moment, but allowed the action.

"You can ride there if you like. I am assuming you wish to accompany me?"

"yes. Besides … I know a lot about Johto. If you get stuck or confused I can help."

"That would be great. What do I do to get myself registered for this 'pokemon league?'"

"You will need to go to the pokemon lab. The professor there can help you with that. It would be nice if I could do that myself but, no." Kilak told him. Nodding Kaji started walking.

With Kilak's directions he made it to the lab. He opened the door and was assaulted by sound.

"CLOSE THE DOOR!" a man shouted. Not wanting to cause any more trouble than necessary Kaji obeyed. A loud 'thud' could be heard as the 'creature' and his pokemon friend entered the room.

"Cyndaquil! Drop that poke ball!" the man said. The 'Cyndaquil' fell to the ground and was still. He fell onto the poke ball and it opened. In a flash of red light a pokemon began to form.

"Fuck!" the man exclaimed.

Kilak and Kaji heard light footsteps before an arm wrapped around Kaji's waist and a head was on his left shoulder.

"What?" the boy asked, Kilak falling to the ground. The little Ralts growled at the other pokemon.

"I have chosen." Said the pokemon.

"What are you on about Blaziken?" Gary asked. Could he really not understand the pokemon? It was loud and clear to Kaji's ears. The question was … What did 'chosen' mean …

"I have chosen human." The pokemon, Blaziken said. Now his voice was much louder.

"What? You haven't even known him for five minutes." asked the man in bewilderment.

"Did my old master not tell you of my good judgement?" asked the pokemon. The man sighed, and picked up the fallen poke ball.

He attempted to put Blaziken back inside it but the beam was stopped by Kilak. The Ralts was growling up at the human, looking livid.

"Leave him alone." Said Ralts. The man surely heard him because he gulped audibly. There was a chuckle before the Blaziken left Kaji. Having the pokemon so close made him feel … strange …

"Why are you here anyway?" the man managed to ask finally. He had been staring at the Blaziken for a while and couldn't figur out why it looked so strangely. It had black, red, and orange coloring. Black replaced the white, while dark red and dark orange were where their lighter colors should be.

"Why is your coloring so off?" asked the man.

"I don't know that myself. I was born like this." Said the Blaziken. He glared at the human and then flicked his onyx eyes to the other human-like creature in the room. He knew the boy wasn't human, but couldn't tell what he was.

"I would like to become a pokemon trainer." The boy said.

"I don't see why not. What's your name?" asked the man.

"Tell me yours first."

"It's Gary Oak, I'm the pokemon professor here."

"Kaji."

Kaji? No last name?

"Kaji? I need a last name too."

"Why is that necessary? Besides, I don't know." Said Kaji. Blaziken walked over to him and let an arm circle around his waist again. The boy unconsciously shifted into the grip.

"It's the new league rules. If you don't give me some kind of last name I cannot register you as a trainer."

"I can't … I really don't know …" said Kaji.

Never thought this would be a problem …

"I think I can help with that." Said Ralts. He glared at Blaziken, causing the other pokemon to move to Kaji's right side. Kaji knelt down, holding out his left arm for Kilak. The Ralts jumped onto the arm and climbed to the boy's shoulder. He pulled on Kaji's black sleeve, rustling the cotton-like fabric a bit. This caused Kaji to become interested in it himself.

The sleeve was jagged and looked like it had been cut poorly. It worked somehow though, and it was the same on his right sleeve as well. Kilak pulled the sleeve toward Kaji's shoulder, revealing some words. Blaziken was curious now, coming over to examine the letters.

"I cannot read them. I can only read and speak Japanese. I think this is English."

"I can't read English either. Kaji?"

"No." said the boy.

Gary sighed and came over.

"Let me look at it. Unlike the rest of you I had to learn English for this job." He said. Both pokemon growled but Kaji spoke up,

"stand down. He needs to know."

Both pokemon growled again but backed off. Kilak moved to the back of Kaji's head and Blaziken moved to his right side again.

After reading the words Gary immediately spoke them aloud.

"Dark Fire?"

"What?" asked all three of the other occupants in the lab.

"Sorry … Kuro Kaji."

"Alright … Why is it written in a language I cannot read?" Kaji asked, voicing the question the others there wanted the answer to.

"Who knows. Now for your pokemon ... I can safely say that Ralts is your friend and you want a starter pokemon right?" asked Gary.

Kaji nodded.

"Go over to that Cyndaquil and see if you feel any connection to it."

Kaji did as told and knelt down near the Cyndaquil. He reached out and touched it, drawing back at once. A feeling of cold dread filled him for a moment, before his eyes blazed.

"Not that one," he said.

Gary was confused but threw the Tododile's poke ball toward the boy. He caught it with ease and threw it into the air.

"Tododile!" the pokemon said before jumping on the ground. It froze when it spotted Kaji. A Water Gun was aimed and fired at him before anyone could do anything. Kaji wasn't about to let some water hurt him though …

He closed his eyes and shot sparks at the water type. It was enough electricity to knock out Tododile.

"Violent are we? I guess we can try the other one then." Said Gary. The presence of Blaziken suddenly vanished from Kaji once more.

"That was annoying, here!" he said, throwing the poke ball containing the final starter to Kaji.

He just returned Blaziken to a poke ball? Why? What is so special about him?

Kaji tossed the ball into the air, releasing the last pokemon.

"Chika!"

The pokemon looked around before his eyes narrowed on the weird thing on two legs. He shot leaves toward the thing, hoping it would fall over. He didn't like the look on its face. It was weird and kind of scary.

Before the sharp leaves could touch Kaji a blue glow surrounded them. Kilak growled and sent the leaves back at the Chikorita. The grass pokemon couldn't dodge, resulting in him fainting. Gary returned the grass type with a heavy sigh.

"I guess I can't help you." He said.

"Yes you can." Replied Kaji as he started walking toward the other man. Gary's eyes widened as he stepped back.

"I … what?" was all he could think to say.

"You can help me …" Kaji repeated as his voice became more seductive. It seemed as if the boy didn't know it was happening because he froze a minute later. He shook his head and pulled on the poke ball containing Blaziken, where it rested in Gary's pocket.

The man tried to push away Kaji but it didn't work. He finally sent out his Umbreon and ordered,

"Psychic,"

The attac left Kaji a bit dizzy but he glared at the man. He stepped back nonetheless, wwhich was what Gary wanted. He returned the dark type and prepared an answer.

"I can't give you that one." Said Gary.

"And why not? What is so 'special' about that Blaziken?" asked Kaji.

"It … he's … I shouldn't tell you."

"This is stupid." Said Kaji as he leaned against the nearest wall.

The poke ball started to heat up in Gary's pocket. He reached in and grasped it with one hand. Drawing it out he stared at it. A red glow surrounded it and he screamed. He dropped the poke ball, rubbing at a part of his hand which had started to turn black.

"It burned me. What the fuck?" he asked.

Kaji picked up the poke ball from the floor and pushed the button. Blaziken was released, glaring angrily at Gary.

"Did I not tell you that I had chosen human?"

"Yes … your master would want you to do a better assessment though …" Gary said. The glare intensified and Blaziken's hands began to heat up.

"I know what I am talking about human." He growled.

He walked over to where Kaji was standing against the wall and pulled him close. He brushed a stray lock of hair from the boy's face, uncovering a pointed ear. He marveled at it for a moment before turning angry onyx orbs on the only human in the room.

"Did you kno of this?" the fire type hissed, dragging Kaji over to Gary. He pushed Kaji's hair back revealing both pointed ears.

Gary gaped for a moment and then closed his mouth.

"No."

"he has been …" started Blaziken.

"Let it go. He will probably find out anyway. What is your name Blaziken?" the elf asked.

"Inferno Blade. Call me Blade Kaji."

"Alright," the elf said as he leaned against Blade's neck. The fire type sighed and wrapped both arms around the boy, drawing him into his side.

"… I guess … Your starter shall be Blaziken." Said Gary.

"That's Inferno Blade to you human." Snapped Blaziken.

"What do yu have against humans?" asked Kaji.

"Don't, this is not the time." Said Kilak. The elf and the fire type glared at him but nodded.

"That is fine with me." Kaji said, twining his fingers with Blade's. A ghost of a smile crossed the pokemon's face before his face was blank.

It was like it had always been now. The old him was back. The one which desired to protect … but also something else now … What was it about this elf-boy? Why did he want so much more than to protect him?

"I will need to do a blood test too." Said Gary, as he typed on his computer.

"For what?" asked Kaji, pulling away from Blade.

{… pain … blood … shattering glass ...}

No!

"It is another gym regulation. Changelings can't become trainers." Explained Gary.

"Changelings? What are they exactly?" asked Kaji. Both pokemon stared at him. All pokemon knew what Changelings were. Most elves should know as well considering they were pretty much the same …

"A Changeling is a human who can turn into a pokemon. This is not to be confused with pokemorphs, which are humans who have pokemon traits and cannot change their forms."

"Why is a Changeling any different than a Pokemorph? If they both have pokemon traits and abilities …" asked Kaji.

"I don't make the ruels. I just have to follow them. If you don't like it, you can talk to the league when you have earned the eight badges to go there." Gary said.

"Fine, but only if Blade performs the test. I don't trust you." Said Kaji. He was beginning to wonder about the whole 'Kilak and Blade hating humans' thing.

Gary held a needle and a bottle out to Blaziken. Kaji gestured to his right arm, having a feeling that taking blood from the left would make the test inaccurate. Getting the message, Blaziken gently slid the needle into Kaji's right arm.

"This is fine correct?" he asked, holding up the bottle, which had a few drops of blood in it. Gary nodded and Blade pulled the needle out.

The Human and the pokemon watched in awe as the wound closed up automatically, leaving behind only a faint scar. Kilak shifted from Kaji's left shoulder and slid to his other shoulder. He examined the right arm, noting the new scar.

"You are fine Kaji. I find it strange that you heal so quickly. Is that something you don't know?" asked Ralts.

"Yes," said Kaji. Kilak patted his arm and then returned to his perch on the left shoulder.

Gary slipped the drops of blood into a machine and waited. After some clicking and squeaking noises the results were displayed on the screen. He read them aloud:

"Species: Dark Elf

Abilities: shadow manipulation, telepathy, telekinesis, resistance to heat, ability to cast spells

Hybrid status: yes type 2

Elements/pokemon: ten electric pokemon and ten steel type pokemon, electric and steel type …"

"Abilities through hybrid type 2: static, pure power, synchronize, resistant to steel and electric type moves

Other abilities: enhanced/instant healing, overly heightened senses, mirror claws …"

"That would explain …" Kaji said as he allowed his hands to change into silver, metallic, claws. The human and the fire type stared at him questioningly. Kilak slid down to Kaji's hand to figure out what was going on. He smirked when he found the same claws that must have damaged the Mightyena so badly.

"What?" asked Gary. Blade was curious too, but didn't show it externally.

"Let's just say that there is a certain pokemon that won't be fighting me for quite some time." Said Kaji. He and Kilak shared a chuckle before sobering.

"Which pokemon?" asked Gary.

"I fought and saved a Vulpix from a Mightyena." Said the elf.

"You aren't allowed-"

Two growls stopped the human from finishing his sentence.

"He has just as much right as we do to intervene in such a matter human."

Surprisingly this statement came from Kilak, and he was pretty pissed at the idea of the human telling his friend that he was unworthy.

Elves were more than worthy of such. They were one with nature, which made them part of the wild pokemon ecosystem. They had once been a part of it; living in harmony with the pokemon and there was peace between the types. But that was before the humans intervened and …

The metallic claws vanished as Gary entered the new information into his computer.

"That's it then," he said. He jumped when a 'chime!' came from his computer.

"What's this?" he asked as he typed for a minute. Then he said,

"Ms. Pokemon found something. Could I asked you three to retrieve it for me?"

"I guess … I don't have anything better to do. The journey can be put on hold for a little while." Said Kaji. The other two nodded in agreement. This couldn't be that bad …

Gary quickly typed a reply to the e-mail and stood up.

"here is your pokedex. It will have information on pokemon from all five regions. You can also scan pokemon to find out what moves they know." Said Gary as he handed over a flat device that was shaped like a gameboy and a chip.

"That chip contains your trainer data and league data. Every time you get a gym badge your status will be updated. I'll insert the chip for you …" he said as he inserted the chip. Kaji put the device in the pocket of his jeans and stared steadily at the professor.

"I think you might need a pokegear as well. You don't have one already do you?" asked Gary.

"No, I don't even know what that is." Said the elf.

"A Pokegear is like a phone. It can also be used for other things too. There is a map, radio, and a few other features. I shall get the last one I have." The professor said as he left the room.

-separater-

Blade slid both arms around Kaji's waist when the human left the room. The elf leaned against him, making the pokemon sigh contentedly. Then his hands began to wander. At first the elf didn't notice, being too distracted by the warm body he was pressed against. Then he growled as Blade's hands tangled in his knee length black hair.

The pokemon gently brought their lips together. An action which Kaji quickly turned rougher. He pushed the pokemon against the wall and allowed his body to crush the pokemon's. Blade was surprised by this, but let the elf lead for now. It was better to let the boy figure out the boundaries than for him to scare the elf away.

Kaji pulled away for air, pulling Blade's head against his neck.

"I think I could get used to this," the elf said in a low, slightly seductive voice. This made the pokemon shiver, as his cock began to slide out of its confines. He switched their positions, keeping the elf pressed against the wall now.

"Do you know what you do to me Kuro?" he asked, running his tongue along Kaji's neck. The action elicited no response from the boy.

"You alright?" asked Kilak as he jumped off Kaji's shoulder. How and why he had stayed where he was, was a mystery to the other two.

"yeah … I can't feel that …" Kaji said as he grabbed Blade's head to stop him.

"Use your teeth or suck my neck, otherwise don't do anything at all." He said. His Amber eyes darkened as he said that. The tone of voice was unfamiliar even to his mind, being more authoritative and demanding than any he had used yet.

This made Blade even harder. He Buried his face in Kaji's neck, rubbing his nearly full-length erection against the elf's leg. Kaji growled and Blade sunk his teeth into the boy's neck. Arms wound around the pokemon, crushing him in a tight embrace. Blade began to grind his erection against Kaji's leg, and the elf stiffened. Then he grasped Blade's ass and squeezed it.

The pokemon growled, shifting so that their erections could press together. Kilak cleared his throat.

"The human is at the end of the hall. I think there is a better place to continue this anyway."

Blade extracted his fangs from the elf and said,

"Why? You aroused too? Is this something you want to listen to again Kilak?"

The Ralts shook his head a slight blush tinting his cheeks.

"It does, doesn't it?"

"Yes." Said Kilak. He was smaller, but Blade could just see the beginnings of an erection. The Blaziken smirked and rubbed Kaji through his jeans. The boy wanted to moan but passed it off as a gasp.

"We can finish this later." Blade said as he willed his erection away. It was hard, but it was something his master had taught him to do, many years ago.

"here we are," said gary as he came back into the room. He handed Kaji a small device in a case that was shaped like an mp3 player.

"Strap it to your waist or your wrist. The wrist will probably be better." Gary said. The elf slid the strap around his right wrist and grinned at Gary.

"So how long should it take to get there?" he asked.

"Cherry Grove … hmmm … About two hours or so. I would train on the way if I were you. You never know what kind of trainers you'll find." The professor said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Kaji said, taking Blade's hand.

He led the pokemon to the door stopping to retrieve Kilak on the way.

"Kaji,"

"yes?" the elf asked the professor.

"I put my phone number and Ms. Pokemon's in the pokegear. Call either of us if you get lost."

"I think I can handle this one." Said Kilak. Gary raised an eyebrow. Though he didn't see it Kilak knew Gary wanted an answer.

"I know New Bark, Cherry Grove, and Violet City pretty well. The local wild pokemon there have counted on me for numerous things."

"Alright, just bring whatever she has back with you. I'll give yu a few things when you get back." Said Gary.

"Alright then," said Kaji as he dragged Blade out of the building. The pokemon's eyes widened for a moment before a smirk emerged onto his face.

Kaji let him go once they were outside. He slammed the pokemon against a tree and proceeded to thoroughly ravish his mouth. Blade joined in, making it more pleasurable for both of them. Kaji knew what he was doing, but he was a bit too rough at times. Blade knew how to satisfy that kind of craving and also make things feel better. It would make for an interesting mix …

-separater-

A/N:

Before anyone asks …

Blade and Kilak know human speech. They can talk with telepathy, but prefer not to most of the time. They only like doing that with Kaji, and that's only in their heads.

Also, unless specified, the dialogue is meant to be in Japanese. The characters are Japanese so it works. Unless I say otherwise of course.

Yes this is a male pokemon/male non-human story. If that's not what you like I suggest you leave now. It'll only get worse for you if you don't.

Next chapter …

Kaji meets the son of Silver, Thorn, who has a vendetta against his own father. He also will meet a few other characters as well. There will be a warning in the next chapter that you might want to read. The next chapter is probably going to start being hard core slash.

R and R please


	3. 2 The Errand and the Rival

**Chapter 2 ~ The Errand and the Rival**

**-separater-**

"I want to cut through my skin  
>And pull you within<br>My heart burns like the sun  
>As our flesh becomes one<br>In the darkness, my heart aches at the sight of you  
>Trembles and quakes within sight of you<br>In the darkness  
>Our bodies burning, tides are turning, somehow stopping time<br>What is becoming of my heart and mind?"

-in the Darkness by Dead by Sunrise—

-separater-

Disclaimer:

I don't own the ring tone "Hollywood Undead – city." Or The song in the beginning of this chapter.

-separater-

Kilak growled in the back of his throat to get the attention of his friend and the Blaziken.

"We should get going." He said. They pulled apart and glared at him.

"I just thought you two might want to continue that later, in a more secluded, and possibly more comfortable place." He continued. Nodding Kaji and Blade started walking.

Kaji stopped and knelt to let Kilak jump on his shoulder.

"So … Cherry Grove? Are there any gyms there?" asked Kaji.

"No, the first gym is in Violet City. You weren't kidding when you said we were putting this journey on hold." Said the Ralts. Kaji rolled his eyes and started to walk faster. Blade struggled to keep up for a moment before grabbing Kaji's hand.

The elf turned to him and blinked.

"What? I thought … never mind …" Blade said as he went to pull his hand away. Kaji stopped him, digging now half transformed mettalic claws into the pokemon's hand.

"No. This is fine." He said. Blade raised an eyebrow but shrugged. There were things about the elf that even the smartest person wouldn't be able to figure out without the right information.

-separater-

Two hours later they had made it to Cherry Grove City. They would have gotten there sooner but Kilak wanted to train. When asked why he wasn't as well Blade only said he would train later.

"My master trained me well. Until we reach a place I deem worthy I have no need for it." Said Blade.

"Why not train with me later then?" asked Kaji.

The Blaziken's eyes widened in slight arousal as he heard that.

"Sounds good. I would suggest finding a place that is protected from most attacks. I am sure we will destroy anything around here." Said Blade.

"Good idea. Maybe the Pokemon Center has somewhere like that." Said Kilak. The two blinked, sometimes they forgot the Ralts was there.

As they entered the city a boy called out to them.

"You're not from around here are you?"

"Does that matter?" asked Kaji, standing in front of Blade. The pokemon was tempted to push the elf aside and stand protectively in front of him; he managed to hold the urge back, just barely.

"I can show you around." The boy said.

"Don't see why not." Kaji muttered under his breath. Both his pokemon companions heard him and smirked.

After being 'shown around' the city the boy stopped in front of a building.

"I have something for you. Just hang on a minute." The boy said as he went inside.

"Wonder what he has?" asked Kaji.

"Who knows. He better not be trying to hit on you." Blade said. The Ralts and Kaji gave him strange looks.

"What? Was what we did earlier nothing to you?" asked the Blaziken. Kaji put Kilak on the ground and pinned Blade to the wall.

"Did I ever say that?" he hissed. This just made Blade hard immediately.

"No." he replied.

"Good," said Kaji, releasing the pokemon and picking up Kilak.

"Mind putting me down," the Ralts said. Smirking Kaji held onto Kilak tighter. The Ralts shot a beam of psychic energy at Kaji, but it had no effect. The energy rebounded and was nuetralized by the 'dark' item. Sighing Kilak felt the hands of his captor. He was surprised to find metallic claws; that's what had stopped his attack? It was a good thing that psychic attacks couldn't hurt him. They were drawn to the 'dark' item, where they were neutralized.

Kaji suddenly released the Ralts, and Kilak nearly fell. He clung to Kaji's left wrist and climbed up his arm.

"Told you I wouldn't let go." Said kaji. Kilak shot him a glare which was ignored. The Ralts tugged on Kaji's hair in order to relieve a bit of the tension from his body.

Blade had watched this with amusement in his eyes. The two were just funny to watch. He leaned against Kaji, wanting to see what the human boy would do when he saw them like that. Would he be disgusted? Human/pokemon relationships were seen as absolutely disgusting when his master was still alive. Maybe now they would be seen as 'normal.'

The boy came out of the building and stared. The Blaziken was leaning against the boy, looking smug.

"… um … here." He said. A box was passed to Kaji. The elf seemed confused so the boy explained,

"Those are roller skates. I would give you Running Shoes but I gave away my last pair. Those will be faster anyway." The boy explained.

"Thanks," said Kaji. He took out the skates and put them on. It was curious how he wasn't wearing shoes when he awoke earlier …

"Where are you trying to go?" asked the boy. Kilak glared at him.

"I think I can manage. My Ralts knows this area pretty well." Kaji said before Kilak could attack the boy.

"Alright, come back to this building if you get lost. I can help you." The boy said. Kaji nodded and walked off. Blade followed after, smirking at the boy.

What was it about that Blaziken? He seemed different from other pokemon. It was almost as if he could think like a human. Was that even possible …

-separater-

Kaji went to the Pokemon Center first. He let the nurse take Kilak and went to sit on one of the couches. Blade followed him and sat next to the elf.

"You know I have to get you back for earlier right." Said the Blaziken. Kaji smirked at him and moved to another couch. Blade scowled and followed.

He pinned the boy against the couch and devoured his mouth with his own. Kaji held back a moan and entangled his hands in Blade's hair. They pulled back for air a few minutes later, both hard and slightly flushed.

"I told you I would." said Blade.

"Yu sure did. Just watch it. I might come after you in the middle of the night Blade." Kaji said with a snicker.

Blade glared, this action being ignored completely by the blind elf.

"You do know that glaring does nothing if it can't be seen don't you?" asked Kaji. Blade smacked him on the arm and laughed.

"We might want to go get Kilak now. I am not sure If I can keep from jumping you for much longer, Kaji." Blade said, letting his voice drop a bit. The way he spoke made Kaji's pants tighten a little, causing him to glare at the pokemon.

"You just have to make things more difficult don't you?" he asked.

"That's what I am here for. That, and to protect you." Said Blade.

"Protect me?"

"That is my job every time I find a new 'master.' I think I shall forgo that most of the time around you. You seem to be able to take care of yourself." Said Blade.

"Good." Said Kaji as they made their way back to the counter.

"You two are so cute." The pink haired nurse said. Kaji smirked and grabbed Kilak from the counter.

"I suppose we will be needing to train much sooner than I thought." He said. Blade blinked and smirked himself.

"I guess so."

Kilak scowled and swatted Blade on the shoulder.

"Leave him alone for once Blade."

"Don't call me that. It's Inferno or Inferno Blade to you."

"And why is that? Is Blade his special name for you?"

"I …" the Blaziken said as he was rendered speechless.

"No, that one hasn't been chosen yet. Blaze might work though …" said Kaji with a glazed look in his eyes. Blade glared, hoping it would do something for once.

It didn't.

"Do you have a room where I could train with my pokemon?" asked Kaji of the nurse.

"Of course. When will you be needing it?" asked the woman.

"Probably later tonight. I am not sure of the time exactly." Said the boy.

"I will give you the keys when you are ready." She said.

"Thanks," said Kaji as he left the center with Blade beside him.

They traveled along the grassy path toward Ms. Pokemon's house. Kaji growled low in his throaqt as he ran into something.

Damnit!

"What the fuck did I run into now?" asked Kaji.

"A tree. There are berries growing on it." Said Blade. Kaji shook his head and stepped away from the tree.

He rubbed his arm, for it had begun to throb slightly. He bent it at the elbow, hissing slightly as a wave of pain shot through his arm and shoulder.

"Care to explain this?" he asked no one in particular.

"I believe your arm is prone to being injured a little more than usual due to the lingering effects of the Mightyena's poison." Replied Kilak. Both the elf and the Blaziken glared at him.

He sighed and continued,

"The Pecha berry cured you of the poison, but there is still a chance that the effects haven't worn off yet."

"Mightyena poison? Do you know what his level was?" asked Blade, interested.

"I don't know for sure. I would have to say … twenty-five or so …" said Ralts.

"Twenty-five … That would mean he gets double the injuries for a few days …" Blade mused out loud. Kaji glared at the pokemon beside him. What was he talking about?

Before he could ask they heard a strange sound. It was coming from nearby, and pretty loud. It almost sounded like …

-separater-

A Servine hissed angrily as Pidgeotto, Fearow, and Staravia surrounded him.

"Get out of the way you bitches!" he exclaimed.

"You do not belong here. Now that the 'leaf people' are gone you hav no place here. You are no longer the 'protector' of this area." One of them said. This one was bigger than the others, a Fearow, who thought he knew what he was talking about.

"The 'leaf people' are the ones who convinced me to protect this area. Although, I highly doubt that you bastards deserve it." Said the grass snake.

"How dare you! Pidgeotto! Gust!" a large Pidgeotto said.

"I won't stand for this! Fearow! Drill peck!"

"It's our turn! Staravia! Wing Attack!"

The attacks came at him all at once. If these bitches thought they could beat him, they were wrong! He started off with Hidden Power and Leaf Tornado. Hopefully this would do a significant amount of damage. He had never faced this many opponents at once before …

After that was a Magical Leaf. When he noticed that his attacks were being cut in half he used Gastro Acid on the Staravia. This would get rid of their Intimidate ability for a a while. He then used Twister and Hidden power. This knocked the Fearow out of the sky, and left him to deal with a few Staravia plus all of the Pidgeotto. Ugh!

He used Leaf Tornado again, this time the attack doing its full damage. Some Pidgeotto fell to the ground, followed by a few Staravia. There were about two of each left, which left only one thing. He had learned this attack not too long ago. By all rights he shouldn't even be able to perform it. But grass type moves had come naturally to him, even when he was a Snivy.

He took a deep breath and prepared himself. The birds tried to get at him but he sent glares their way, paralysing them in place. He let a torrent of leaves soar toward them, performing the new attack: Leaf Storm!

The remaining flying types fell to the ground and were knocked out. The snake hissed angrily and turned around. He saw a 'leaf child,' a Blaziken, and a Ralts staring at him.

"What do you want? Are you here to tell me I 'don't' belong too?" he snapped.

"We …" the Leaf Child said.

"I don't fucking care! I am so pissed off right now. I want to battle!" the Servine said.

-separater-

Kaji blinked as the creature yelled at them.

"That's a Servine." Kilak said.

"A grass type? I can take him easily." Said Blade.

"No! I refuse to fight pokemon that have been tainted by trainers. Leaf Child! I am fighting you!"

"Lleaf Child?" asked Kaji.

"That is the common name for elves." Explained Blade.

"Fine," said Kaji, stepping forward.

" … just be careful." Said Blade. The boy nodded and glared at the Servine.

-separater-

The Servine started out with a Wrap attack. He coiled his body around the boy, letting his 3'6 squeeze the life out of him.

"Do you really think this will work?" asked Kaji. He smirked at the pokemon and let electricity flow throughout his body. This shocked the snake, making him drop to the ground in surprise.

So much power …

"Surely you are not using your natural abilities. What was that?" asked the snake. Kaji shrugged and got into a fighting stance. Servine tried to trip him with Grass Knot, but the boy slashed through it. He smirked and shot electricity at the grass type. The attack did massive damage!

What the fuck?

After ten minutes of punching and kicking the snake had it. He shot Gastro Acid at the boy, making him splutter and cough. Then he used a toxic, and bit the boy's left arm. This made the boy cry out in surprise. Servine quickly slammed his tail into the boy to make him fall over. He hissed triumphantly from on top of his victim and glared at the two other pokemon.

-separater-

Kaji was freaking out. Why wasn't he able to attack as easily. His claws weren't even working at all! What was he going to do? Physical fighting would have to do. Even the electricity wasn't working that well.

After punching the shit out of the snake he thought he was done. As he prepared to walk back to the others, he found himself covered in something that smelled terrible. He then gasped as a toxic substance began to cover his body. Teeth were sunk into his arm, making him feel numb.

He tried to shock the snake but to no avail. Fangs were making him wish that he could just burn the stupid snake. He grit his teeth to keep from screaming. The pain was intense, doubled by the Mightyena's poison from earlier. Things just weren't going his way.

Wait! Pain … Why did that matter? He found himself growing slightly hard at the thought of pain. What the fuck? Then everything went … his surroundings … Blade, Kilak, and the Servine … … …

-separater-

Blade watched Kaji fall to the floor and growled.

"You do realize he is already under the influence of poison don't you?" he said, going over to the elf. Servine pulled out his fangs and smirked at the Blaziken. When kilak Glared at him he flinched. The fact that something so small could freak him out was astounding. What was going on?

"He is … a 'leaf child' should be able to survive a simple Toxic." The snake said.

"He was bitten by a Mightyena's Poisoned Fangs. I was unable to completely cure him of the poison's effects." Admitted Ralts.

" … so that means what?" asked the Servine.

"He has the secondary effect. He shall take twice the damage for a few days. You bit him as well, do you expect him to recover from that with the lingering effects of another poison?" growled Blaziken as he gently placed Kaji's still body on his lap.

"I am sorry. I didn't know. I shall cure him of my poison." Said the grass type.

"How do you expect to do that? If you are thinking of using your own natural toxens to fix this … it won't work completely …" said Kilak.

"What do you mean?" asked the snake.

"It will work as far as clearing the toxic's effects. The poison from your own body will then take over. That may kill him." Said Kilak.

"I …" started the snake.

Kilak gave him an intense stare.

"There might be a way to rid him of the toxens. You will have to bleed the poison out." Said Ralts.

"My name is Briar by the way." Said the Servine.

"Why are you telling me this? You are the 'protector' of this area. Won't you just stay here?" asked the psychic type.

"Stay here? If you were able to hear any of the bullshit those birds were saying … I 'do' not belong here anymore. They see me as the reason for the disappearance of the 'leaf people.'" The snake told him.

"You still have no reason to come with us." Said Ralts.

"I have a reason." Said Servine.

"what is that?"

"I was very impressed by the boy. He intrigues me and I respect him. Most would have stood down or tried to yell at me, yet he did not. He fought, even when he was clearly losing energy. That isn't something you see every day."

Briar looked toward the elf and hissed sharply. Kilak turned his head to read Kaji's aura.

"His skin is turning darker, he doesn't have much time left." Said Servine.

"Kilak!" cried Blade as he tightened his grip on the elf in his arms. The Blaziken had told him off for calling him 'Blade' earlier, this was no act.

Kilak made his way over to the elf and the fire type.

"We should try to find some kind of antidote. If you can bleed out the poison Briar …" said Kilak.

"I can do that." Said the snake.

"You will need to drink his blood. When it tastes clean then you should insert your toxens. An antidote will allow us to get rid of those. With your toxens in his blood stream he will live for a while longer." Said Kilak. The psychic type glared at Blaziken to get his attention.

"Blade we will need to go get an antidote from Cherry Grove. There is only one problem …"

"What is it?" asked Blade as he gently brushed a strand of hair from Kaji's forehead.

"We have no money. Kaji has none as far as I know." Said Ralts.

"I think I can help with that." Replied Servine. The two pokemon stared at him questioningly.

He muttered under his breath for a moment before producing some leaves.

"The owner of the shop is a collector of rare items. You may be able to give a few strands of your hair as payment. I am sure he will except these." The snake said as he held out the leaves.

"Thank you," said Blade.

"We shall go into the city. I would let you go by yourself but you don't know what we need Blade. Besides, I don't like speaking in human speech much." Said Kilak.

"I can see why. That human we dealt with in New Bark was rather annoying." Said Blade. Servine gave them weird looks and then slithered over to the elf.

"If you hurt him again I shall kill you myself. Don't think I'll hesitate." Said Blade with a low growl following his words. He allowed Kilak to climb onto his arm and gently laid Kaji on the ground.

"I will bleed the poison out then. I trust you two can be back in time to give him an antidote." Said the snake.

"We will. Don't even think something so horrible." Said Kilak as they left for Cherry Grove.

-separater-

They entered the shop and Blade started to look around.

"We will need bandages and some kind of poison antidote." Kilak told the fire type.

"Right," said Blade. The shopkeeper noticed them and made his way over.

"It is nice to have customers. … um sir?"

"yes?" asked Blade.

"What exactly are you? I could swear you look kind of like a Blaziken but I have never seen that coloring before. You also don't look avian enough …" the shopkeeper asked.

"I am a Blaziken. It is a wonder what an elf can do to change the body of a pokemon." Said Blade. The owner's eyes widened in shock.

"I am sorry. I never …"

"It is alright. It's not like I can deny any of your claims." Said Blade.

"What did you need sir?"

"Don't call me sir. I need some bandages and a poison antidote." Said Blade.

"Antidote? Is this for a human, pokemon, or some other creature?" asked the owner.

/Does it matter./ asked Kilak. The owner looked surprised for a moment and then replied,

"Yes it does. I will need to use different ingredients if this is for a non-human."

"It is an elf." Said Blade.

"normal or hybrid?" asked the shopkeeper.

"You know that most elves to date are either dead or hybrids." Said blade bitterly.

"Still …"

/Hybrid with electric and steel type pokemon dna if you really need to know./ said Kilak.

"This Ralts prefers to communicate with humans through telepathy." Said Blade as he watched the human's face turn pink in embarrassment. He had been staring at the Ralts hanging off of the Blaziken's shoulder.

"… right … I can get the antidote. Is that going to be it?"

"If you have something for Mightyena poison that would be great as well." Said Blade. The human shook his head and smiled at the Blaziken seductively.

"I can get anything for you baby."

/He is already taken./ growled Kilak. The human's eyes widened and then a grin spread across his face.

"So who is it then?" he asked.

"The very one I require the antidote for." Said Blade.

"Alright … so you are wanting to save your elven friend?"

"He is much more than my friend." Growled Blaziken. Small flames licked at his wrists, making Kilak jump slightly.

/I will stay here. Maybe I can check out the Mightyena poison antidote. I might be able to see if the substance is compatable with Kaji's aura./

"Alright, I am going to get him." Said Blade. He took a deep breath and placed Kilak on the counter. He glared at the owner, making sure he got the message to stay away from both him and the elf.

-separater-

Back at the clearing Servine had just finished bleeding out the poison. The boy was going to die without help He could just ell by the amount of poison he had taken out of his blood. With that much blood loss he would surely die …

Blade left the shop with blazing onyx eyes.

Save your elven friend my ass! I would protect him even if he rejected my feelings.

He leapt into the air and closed his eyes. He snapped them open a few minutes later and bent his knees. Then he let his body drop to the ground, landing near the snake and Kaji. He was going to save the elf even if it killed him.

"I just finished bleeding out the poison. I fear that it is worse than I anticipated." Servine said.

"I thought it might be. You don't know the extent of the damage caused by the Mightyena's poison. I am fairly certain something else might be causing this to worsen as well …" said Blade.

"Was he a part of the experiments at one of those facilities?" asked Servine.

"Do you even know what happens there?" asked Blade.

"I have heard of it once. I am not sure what to believe." Said Briar.

"I might as well tell you then …

The elves who are taken to them are tortured. My first master said that they are 'broken,' fucked, and then have dna shoved down their throats."

"Master? He is not your first trainer?"

"He is not my trainer. It may say so on his 'trainer' information but that will never be the relationship we share." Said Blade.

The snake gave him a questioning look.

"My first master was another elf. He escaped from one of the facilities and found me fighting against a pack of Mightyena. That is one of the reasons I am so protective of Kaji. I want to rip that monster to shreds who nearly killed him before."

"A pack of Mightyena? Were you just a Torchic then?"

"Yes I was. My master always said I was exceptionally strong for a pokemon so small."

"You mentioned that one. Was there another?" asked Briar.

Blade nodded, picking up the unconscious Kaji.

"My first master fell in love with me, even though it was against the elven customs. He claimed that he was done with that life. Breeding and falling in love with a pokemon is deemed 'dirty' by the elven culture."

"I know. A colony of elves used to live here. They were all captured and taken from here." Said Servine.

"I was not attracted to him in any way. Our relationship was of that of two brothers. I agreed to give him the child he asked for. That child was my second master."

"What happened to the first one?" asked Briar.

"He was captured. The second one spent some time in a facility as well and escaped. He found me and refused to even touch me for many years. The shock of having a pokemon that wasn't going to fuck him was too much."

"They did that? So the rumors are true?" asked the grass pokemon.

"Most likely." Said Blade.

"So … what became of the second 'master?'" asked Servine.

"He was captured a second time. We were with another elven escapee that had become our friend. He was also master's crush. They were both too stupid at times to figure out they were meant for each other."

"Master was captured and the other elf was injured pretty badly. I was injured as well. When the other elf was able to move he vowed to get master back. He sealed me in my poke ball with a spell and took me to Professor Oak's lab here in Johto. It was there where I met Kaji."

"Met?"

"Well … it was sort of an accident actually." Said Blaziken. It was clear by the glare he sent Servine that he would say no more on the matter.

He leveled a second glare on the snake and then his eyes softened as he looked down at Kaji.

"You really care about him don't you?" asked Briar.

"It is much more than that. I love him." Said Blade.

"You might want to get on my shoulder or something." Said Blade.

"Why?" asked the grass snake.

"Have you heard of the Blaziken myth about flying?"

The snake nodded his head.

"It is half true. Our jump is nearly as good as flying. It's just not as long. I would rather you not squeeze the life out of me by riding on my neck."

"Alright." Said Servine. Blade adjusted his grip on Kaji and knelt down in front of the snake. He held out his arm and the grass pokemon slithered onto it. He made his way to the fire pokemon's shoulder and coiled around it tightly.

"Hold on tight. You may want to close your eyes." Instructed Blade. The snake's body tightened around his arm as the Blaziken took to the air. He stayed there for about five minutes and then bent his knees to land. The landing was smooth and easy. Servine slithered to the ground and puked as they landed.

"You alright?" asked Blade.

"yeah, I couldn't get my eyes to close. That was amazing, and very scary." Said Briar. Blade chuckled and held his arm out again. After jumping for a few minutes the snake was able to reach his wrist. He coiled around it and watched as Blade shifted the elf in his arms. They began to move toward the shop, which was no more than ten feet away.

-separater-

Kaji snapped his eyes open and gasped. His lungs felt like they were on fire, his throat burned, and he felt like he was on fire as well.

"Blaze?" he whispered.

"yes Kaji?" asked Blade, putting a hand in one of Kaji's.

"What happened after I battled against that 'crazy ass' snake?"

The 'crazy ass' snake chuckled. Kaji sent a glare in his direction which made the snake stop immediately.

"You passed out from the Toxic. He then voided it out with his own toxens. I brought you to the local shop to find an antidote. With Kilak's help I was able to get some." Said Blaziken.

Servine slithered over and onto the bed. Kaji growled as the snake coiled near his legs.

"You most likely have a fever." Said Briar, feeling the extreme heat rolling off of the elf.

"You do have one. This is a good thing though. It means your body is fighting." Said Kilak, as he jumped onto Kaji's lap. The hybrid absently carded a hand through Kilak's short hair. Blade smiled at him and ran a hand through Kaji's hair. A contented sigh could be heard from the elf.

The shopkeeper took this time to come into the room.

"I have brought the antidote for Servine poison." He announced as he came into the room. He handed it to Blade and stared at the sight before him. The Blaziken was holding hands with the elf. There was a Servine coiled near the boy and the Ralts from earlier was in his lap.

Weird …

"You will need to put some of that directly into your blood stream. The rest you must drink." Said the shopkeeper. Kaji nodded and shivered.

"Blade?"

"Yes Kaji?"

"Hold me." Said the elf. The tone of his voice was what had the Blaziken drawing the boy into his arms. Kilak glared at the human before sitting at Blade's feet.

Blade pulled Kaji into his lap, letting the elf's head fall under his own.

"I shall be the one to insert the needle." Blade whispered against Kaji's ear. The elf shuddered, feeling his member stir.

"I can live with that." Said Kaji. Blade was given a needle which he quickly inserted into the boy's arm. After enough of the antidote was put into Kaji's blood stream he handed the bottle of antidote to the elf.

Kaji sniffed the antidote before groaning.

"What's in this?" he asked.

"The poison of a Mightyena, Arbok, Seviper, and Servine." Said the shopkeeper.

"… using three poisons to counter one … That is a rather interesting way of curing poison." Said Kaji. He poured the liquid down his throat, nearly puking it back Up. He clamped his mouth shut, letting his head fall against Blade's shoulder.

"I found something that might work on Mightyena poison." Said the owner of the shop.

"What's in it?" asked kaji.

"… uh … Servine poison, Dragonair scales, and Blaziken hide …"

Kaji blanched and clutched onto Blade's hand tightly.

"Blaziken hide?" asked Blade in disgust.

/What the fuck did you think you were doing human?/ asked Kilak angrily.

He turned his dark red orbs on the human.

/You don't use ingredients like that on elves./

"I have always done that. I am part of an organizationn that recovers elves from the 'facilities.'" Said the man.

/Agency? If you work with recovering elves you should know about their aversion to meat and pokemon ingredients. The Blaziken hide is especially distasteful./

"I never had any opposition to it." Replied the man.

/That is horrible! It is like stripping them of their heritage and powres./

"What do you mean?"

/To force an elf to eat such is … It's so wrong! By doing so you make them a blood thirsty animal. That of which is what they call humans. Meat is not something their bodies know what to handle. It pulls them to crave it and destroys them. To do so … it's like turning them into a human!/

"I …"

"You work with them and never knew that?" asked Blade. Kaji looked up and glared at the human.

"You know of elves? You think you do that is. What do you know of us? Something so obvious should be known by the rescuer of elves."

"Do you remember any more Kaji?" asked Kilak.

"Not really … I think … this 'facility' sounds kind of familiar … Is it possible that I was at one of them?"

"It might be." Said Briar. Kaji blinked, not expecting the snake to speak.

"My name is Briar. If you would permit it I would like to accompany you on your journey." The snake said.

Kaji thought for a moment and then said,

"What about the 'trainer' thing? You were spouting off about how you despised 'trainers.'"

"I do. I can see however, that you are not like that. You may hold 'trainer' status but Kilak and Blaziken are clearly not your 'slaves.' They will no longer call you master than you will call them mindless."

"That's for sure. Are you sure? If yu make this decision you probably won't come back to this area." Said Kaji.

"I am sure." Said Briar.

He slithered along the floor and in front of the elf. Kaji laid a hand on his head and rubbed absently at the scales. Briar hummed a bit, liking the touch. Blade growled and the snake backed off.

"You evolve into Jalorda or what is also called Serperior correct?"

"yess …" said Briar.

"Just thought I would make sure." Said the elf. The human cleared his throat.

"You may have anything you need from this shop. It is the least I can do for trying to give you something that may destroy you." He said.

/may? It will destroy him!/

"okay … it will …" said the human.

"Thank you. I think we shall look into that later. I have something I still need to do before officially starting my journey." Said Kaji.

"Can you even stand up?" asked Kilak.

"Not sure …" said Kaji.

Kilak and Servine moved out of the way as Kaji attempted to stand up. He shifted most of his weight to his feet so he could hopefully find his balance. This didn't work. Blade's arms caught him around the waist as he started to tilt.

"I guess not." Said Kaji.

"I can give you some blood if you need it." Said the human. A glare from Blade had him backing away.

"I think you have done enough for now. I need pokemon blood anyway. I don't know how I know, but human blood will only make me sick." Said Kaji.

"You will need enough blood for a transfusion. Can you handle that?" asked Kilak.

"I should be able to … Blaze?"

"I can provide that. The question is will it work?"

"It should. Your aura is compatable with his." Said the psychic type. Nodding Blade pulled hinself and the elf into the chair once more. He slashed open his arm and showed the elf.

"That might be too much." Said Kaji.

"I'll be fine." Said Blade. Kaji closed his eyes and latched onto Blade's arm. The smell of blood was reminding him of pain …

{… blood … fire … burning … shock!}

What?

Kaji pulled away and glared at the human, who had moved to the doorway.

"I wouldn't mind a bit of privacy." He said. The human nodded and left. Kaji brought his mouth back to the still bleeding cut on Blade's arm.

{… pain … pleasure … pain is all that matters …}

Huh?

Kaji could feel his pants tightening as he drank the blood. The strange images that were flashing in his mind didn't help. He could feel the pain in short waves, as if it were happening. It was so arousing and made him want to give Blade access to every part of his body …

He jerkily pulled away and clutched Blade's shoulders tightly.

"Kaji?" asked Blade.

The elf-boy didn't hear him.

"Kaji? Are you alright?" asked Kilak.

Still no response.

"Kaji?" asked Briar. He didn't know the elf too well but an unfamiliar voice might help.

No luck.

Kaji slid his arms around Blade's waist and sunk his teeth into the pokemon's neck. Blade couldn't hold back the soft moan that passed through his lips. His eyes dialated in pleasure, making it hard to think.

"Kaji?" he asked, trying to break the boy out of his weird state. Kaji moved down, latching his mouth on one of Blade's nipples. The fire type closed his mouth and grit his teeth. What was he going to do ...

Before he could think of anything Kaji's hand found his cock. It was half hard by now, but instantly hardened all the way with the elf's touch. Flames licked at Blade's wrists, making him want to push the elf to the floor and fuck him. This seemed to have an effect on Kaji. He pulled away and tried to reach for the pokemon's wrist. Blade lifted both hands up and forced the flames to disperse.

Kaji's amber eyes widened when he realized what he'd been doing.

"I'm sorry Blade. I didn't want to do that when I was unaware. I am not sure why I did …"

"It's alright. If you wanted me to fuck you, you could have said so." Replied the Blaziken.

"That wasn't … maybe later … I get the feeling that I am not ready for that yet."

{… so much pain … blades … ropes … forced entry … no!}

Kaji shuddered and sagged against blade's neck.

"What's wrong?"

"I keep getting these … memories is the best way to describe it … I'm so confused …" said Kaji.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Said blade.

"yeah, I still want to get that errand ran for Prof. Oak. Then, we can come to the pokemon center and get some sleep." Said Kaji.

"Sounds good." Said Blade.

"I have a question?" asked Servine from the floor.

"yes?" asked Kaji.

"Do you believe in poke balls? I would rather not deal with one."

"It might be a good idea for both you and Kilak to have one." Said Kaji.

"Me and Kilak? What about that overgrown Avian?" asked the serpant.

"I am not an overgrown avian. If you hadn't noticed, I don't really look that much like a Blaziken." Said Blade.

"I was wondering about that." Asked Kaji.

"Let's just say … I mated with an elf. It changed me a lot. I will tell you the full story some other time. It is way too long for right now."

"I'll hold you to that." Said Kaji, standing up. He steadied himself on the chair and stood up straight. He smiled at Blade and knelt down for Kilak.

The Ralts jumped onto his arm and quicly climbed onto his shoulder.

"You can ride coiled around my neck until we figure something else out." Said Kaji to the Servine.

"Thank you. I am sorry for poisoning you again." Said Servine, as he slithered up Kaji's arm and then coiled aabout his neck.

"One thing though … if you try to choke me for any reason, I shall kill you. I am sure that Blade has already given you a death threat."

"yess he has. I will do my best not to. You don't like flying or anything do you?"

That got Kaji to laugh. Blade and Kilak joined in soon afterward.

"Not that I know of. If I was at a 'facility' who knows …" said Kaji.

"It is possible …" hissed Servine.

"I wouldn't know how to control such an ability if that's true." Said Kaji as he left the room.

He leveled a glare at the human as he came back into the main part of the shop.

"I will be back here later. It might be tonight, or tomorrow. I do not want you to use pokemon ingrediants on elves anymore. If you are uncertain of something you want to use contact me." Said Kaji. He gave the owner of the shop his pokegear number and left the shop.

-separater-

He battled a few trainers on his way to the north of Cherry Grove. A boy stopped him and gave him a pouch to carry berries. When he passed the berry tree again a man gave him a few berries. He was able to put two of each Oran, Sitrus, Pecha, Chesto, Cheri, Persim, and Tomato into the bag. He thanked the man and continued onward.

It was nearing night time when he made his way to Ms. Pokemon's house.

"I am sorry I got here so late." Said Kaji as the door was opened.

"It is quite alright. I don't go to bed until late anyway." A woman's voice said. Kaji guessed that she was in her early twenties or so.

"I am the grandaughter of Mr. Pokemon. Come in, Kaji." She said.

She led them into a room and gestured for them to sit. She left the room and came back with a case.

"In this case is a pokemon egg. I am not sure which one it is. I foun it on my travels in Orre. It was just lying there near an abandonned building."

"I didn't see anything wrong with the outside of the building. There probably was something wrong though. I could smell a lot of blood and burnt flesh." The woman said.

Wow …

"I would like you to have Gary look at this." She said, handing the case to Kaji.

"I can do that." He said.

"Thank you. My first name is Patricianna. That is what I am labeled as in your pokegear. If you ever find a strange item or something you can call me. I know a lot about items and pokemon evolution."

"Why aren't you a pokemon professor then?" asked Kaji.

She sighed and then said,

"I don't want the title. It is a lot of schooling too. The knowledge I have I got through life experiences. I was a trainer." Said the woman.

/Sounds like me./ said Ralts.

"You wish to speak with me? I am so glad someone does. I am honored to be able to hear you Ralts." Said the lady. Kilak nodded and closed his eyes.

"Kilak has a tendency to only speak in a human language when I'm the only non-pokemon around." Said Kaji.

/Non-pokemon? You are by rite, as much of a pokemon as I, Servine, or Blaziken./

"Alright then … He doesn't like to speak to anyone without telepathy that isn't a pokemon or myself." Said Kaji.

"That's fine, I admire that. Why use a gift if most won't give a shit?" asked MS. Pokemon.

"I have kept you way too long. I think I'll let you go now. Give my regards to Gary." Said Patricianna. Kaji got up and made his way to the door, hand in hand with Blade.

"Kaji,"

"yes?"

"Tell Gary I still like girls. He won't stop trying to get into my pants."

"Sure," said Kaji.

A few minuts later Kaji's pokegear started vibrating.

"So now I pray to my nation destroyed under god

(Say it's the end of the world)

All my battles have been won

But the war has just begun

Let's watch it burn

Let's watch it burn

Let's watch this city burn the world

Let's watch this city burn

From the skylights on top of the world."

The ring tone surprised him a bit but he answered anyway. It was the one saved, and he didn't think it was that bad.

"Hello?"

"Kaji it's Gary. We have a problem."

"What happened Professor?"

"… it's one of the pokemon I kept here …" said Gary.

"Which one?"

The line went dead before he could get an answer.

"What the fuck?" asked the elf.

"Who would steal a pokemon from that lab? It is pretty easy to become a trainer." Asked Kilak.

"Someone who is desperate no doubt." Said Kaji.

"Probably." Said Ralts.

They made their way back to Cherry Grove city with no problems. Kilak deemed himself strong enough, and the other two didn't feel like battling. They stopped and healed Kilak and Briar at the pokemon center. When they came out someone ran into Kaji.

The boy had long red hair and silver eyes. Blade glared at the boy, helping Kaji up.

"Watch it," said the red head.

"Who are you anyway? What's the hurry for?" asked Kaji.

"Name's Thorn."

"Thorn?" echoed Kaji.

"Yeah, does it fucking matter?"

"Not really I guess … What are you trying to do anyway? You're going to hurt yourself going that fast."

"… never mind … If you know so much let's battle."

"Seriously?"

"yeah, you and me right now. Two on two."

"Fine," said Kaji.

-separater-

"Go! Sneasel."

"I'll take this one." Said Servine, as he slithered to the ground.

"What's this? How did you get a Servine?" asked Thorn.

"he found me actually." Said Kaji.

"Use Icy Wind!"

"Use Vine Whip to tie up the Sneasel."

"yesss …" said Briar as he did just that. He then threw the other pokemon a few feet away. He quickly shot a Leaf Tornado toward the Dark/ice type.

Sneasel was able to get up but just barely.

"Use Powder Snow on that grass type." Said Thorn. Sneasel gave a battle cry and loosed some snow from his mouth. Servine shot out vines to stop the snow. It did no good, they were just frozen.

"use Leaf Tornado, Hidden Power, and Swift." Said Kaji. He was looking up the moves that Servine knew in his pokedex. The snake should be able to do the moves, having done a two move combo before. The three attacks knocked out Sneasel, leaving a very angry Servine in his wake.

"Return. Choose another pokemon for this round. I am going with … Cyndaquil!" said Thorn. The fire mouse popped out of the poke ball and cried,

"Come and get me!"

"That's not even threatening." Said Kilak, sliding down from Kaji's shoulder.

"You'll take him on Kilak?" asked the elf.

"Sure, why not? It's not like a level nine will be much of a threat to me." Said Kilak.

"Show them how much of a threat you are! Use Ember!" instructed Thorn.

"I got it." Said Kilak as he shot psychic waves at the mouse.

Psyshock. Nice. And that Cyndaquil can't know Ember yet. He must be abusing it or something. That's the only way …

The mouse didn't think it was nice. He kept getting slammed to the ground by the psychic blasts.

"use Ember again, and then use tackle!"

"I know what to do." Said Ralts. He teleported behind Cyndaquil and then used Confusion. The mouse fell over, unable to land any attacks.

"Damnit! Get up Cyndaquil!" ordered Thorn. The mouse forced itself to get up and glared at Kilak.

"you are no threat to me." Said the psychic type.

"Really? Prove it!" cried the mouse.

"Fine," said Kilak. He concentrated electricity to his left arm and smirked at the mouse.

"Use Quick Attack Cyndaquil!"

As the rodent came toward him Kilak slammed his now glowing fist into the moving body. The Thunder punch did massive damage. So much that it knocked the Cyndaquil out.

"What?" asked Thorn. Kilak smirked at the red head and jumped onto Kaji's shoulder once more. Servine smirked as well and coiled around the elf's neck.

-separater-

"You lost." Said Kaji.

"I realize that. How did you do it? I mean your pokemon are obviously higher level, but I never saw you look at them once."

"I am confident in their ability to battle on their own. They have been doing so for quite some time. Why look at the battle when I don't need to?" asked Kaji. The red head blinked.

"Don't have to?"

"I'm blind. Thought it was obvious." Said Kaji.

"No." said Thorn.

"I might as well get going." Said Kaji.

"Wait," Thorn said, grabbing ahold of Kaji's shoulder.

Even a growl from Blaziken didn't make him loosen his grip.

What's your name? I wouldn't mind battling you again."

"I will tell you if you tell me why you took the Cyndaquil from the pokemon lab. It's not like Cyndaquil wander around here."

"I … I have my reasons. Just know that I am trying to make things right. You may be able to help with that eventually …"

"I guess I can take that as an answer. My name is Kaji."

"Kaji?"

"Kuro Kaji."

"Alright … see ya around Kaji." Said Thorn as he let go and left.

"jealous?" asked Kaji to Blade.

"yes, but only a little. I know that you had to have a good reason for letting him touch you."

"I did. If he wanted my trust at all, I had to let him."

"That makes sense. He seems like an okay person, although he has criminal tendencies." Said Blade.

"Criminal tendencies? How do you define that? If you go by 'criminal' I might almost be considered that." Said Kaji.

Blade stared at him in shock.

"What are you talking about?"

"I am not sure … I think I might have an answer eventually." Said Kaji.

"Okay … let's get to the lab. You two can talk about this when your in a bed fucking okay?" said Kilak. Blade went red and kaji swatted the Ralts on the horn.

Whatever you say Kilak. One thing though …"

"What's that?" Ralts asked.

"During this 'fucking' you'll be listening. If I have to tie you to a chair or have Servine Vine Whip you ..."

"I …"

"Come on Kilak. I know you'd like it. Don't try to deny it." Said Blade.

They all laughed, except Kilak who crossed his arms and pouted.

"I guess …" he said finally.

"yes!" Kaji exclaimed as they were beginning to make their way to New Bark town. They could now deliver the egg to Gary and go back to Cherry Grove.

They dropped off the egg and made their way back to Cherry Grove. Gary had given Kaji six poke balls for his first captures. Kilak and Servine settled on the floor while the other two took the bed.

"I want you to hear what we do Kilak." Said Kaji.

"I … um …"

"It won't be that bad. I am sure that Kaji won't be ready for anything over … let's say … over nc-17 yet." Said Blade with a snicker. Kilak glared at the fire type.

"he's right Kilak." Said Kaji as he pinned Blaziken to the bed. He crushed his lips with the pokemon's. He licked Blade's lip, asking for entrance. Entrance which was gladly given …


	4. 3 Sprout Tower and Gusting Winds

**Chapter 3 ~ Sprout Tower and Gusting Winds**

-separater-

"At night I hear it creeping  
>At night I feel it move<br>I'll never sleep here anymore  
>I wish you never told me<br>I wish I never knew  
>I wake up screaming<br>It's all because of you  
>So real these voices in my head<br>When it comes back you won't be  
>Scared and lonely<br>You won't be scared, you won't be  
>You won't be scared and lonely<br>You won't be scared you won't be lonely."

-Scared by Three Days Grace-

-separater-

After exploring Blade's mouth Kaji coaxed his tongue into a dance. Blade's hand found one of Kaji's nipples through his shirt and began to play with it. Kaji moaned into Blade's mouth, pressing their bodies together tighter. Blade slid his other arm around Kaji's waist, drawing the elf even closer.

When they drew apart for air Blade switched their positions. He smirked down at Kaji, keeping up the ministrations at his chest. He let his other hand find the second nipple, causing Kaji to moan softly.

"… Blaze …"

"I'll show you more …" said Blade in the elf's ear. This made Kaji shiver and it suddenly became uncomfortable to wear his jeans.

He grasped Blade's wrists and moved his hands southward.

"You sure … I'm not going too fast am I?"

"You're fine …" Kaji said. Blade slid a hand under Kaji's shirt while the other started to work at the zipper of his jeans. He licked his lips, ready to show Kaji true pleasure. Nothing he may have gotten at a 'facility' could have been that pleasurable.

Now that Blade was touching his bare skin Kaji began to writhe on the bed. The pokemon caressed his abs, quicly moving to the left nipple. He pulled up Kaji's shirt and his breath caught. The elf was just as beautiful as he had thought. Being able to see it was breath taking. He let his hand go back to playing with a nipple and pulled on the button that confined Kaji.

The boy tangled a hand in his hair, making him growl slightly. Blade finally undid the button and slid his hand inside Kaji's pants. He was a little surprised to find the elf completely hard but quickly dismissed that thought.

"You okay?" he asked, for Kaji hadn't given any kind of response in a while.

He began to stroke the boy slowly, hoping this would warrant a reaction. As he reached the boy's slit Kaji stiffened.

{… too slow … torture … agony … blood … blades …}

-separater-

Servine held Kilak down so he couldn't run off. Kilak struggled for a while and then relaxed. He listened to the noises that Kaji was making, feeling his body responding. He shifted uncomfortably in the grip of the snake.

Briar let him go, knowing now that he wouldn't try to leave. He could feel the growing erection the Ralts was sporting. Kilak moved over to the foot of the bed and sat down. He trailed his hand down to his chest, starting to play with a nipple.

Servine was transfixed by this. How could the Ralts make him stare like he was. He had been watching Blaziken and Kaji, but now couldn't take his eyes off of the creamy white colored pokemon. It was just so hot for some reason …

He looked up and saw Blaziken playing with Kaji's nipples. He was only able to watch for a few minutes because Kilak had began to moan. He glanced down and saw that the Ralts was now squeezing and pleasuring both of his nipples. He wished for a fleeting moment that he had such organs. It pass quickly and he was back to staring at the Ralts.

Kaji let out a soft moan, which made Briar stare up at the two on the bed. Blade was touching the boy's bare skin, which must have caused the noise. His eyes were drawn back down as Kilak moaned in the back of his throat. He slithered closer, seeing the half hard cock of the psychic type poking out between his legs. He watched as Kilak's ministrations made it grow harder.

So fucking hot …

-separater-

Kaji grasped Blade's wrist in a vice grip.

"… don't go so slow … it hurts …"

"What do you mean?" asked the pokemon.

"… pain … if you don't go fast enough … it will continue …"

"Alright …" said Blade, beginning to move again. He picked up the pace, smiling faintly as the elf writhed on the bed once more.

After about five minutes of this Kaji stopped him again.

"Can't stand these clothes anymore …" the elf said. Smirking Blade pulled his hand out of the boy's pants and licked the pre-juices off of his claws. He then lifted Kaji's shirt off of his body and tossed it aside. The roller blades followed and then the jeans. He marveled at the sight before him. To him Kaji looked like a god, bronzed and toned perfectly.

He reached down and began stroking Kaji's cock. The elf moaned, which twitched Blade's cock to full attention. He latched his mouth onto a nipple and squeezed Kaji's ass. The elf circled his arms around Blade's neck, pushing his head closer to his chest.

-separater-

Kilak gasped as he heard Kaji began to moan louder. He let one of his hands trailed downwards, touching his own cock. He closed his dark red eyes and moaned himself.

Servine watched as the Ralts started to jerk himself off. He slithered closer and his gaze was glued to the small pokemon's cock.

"Kilak …" he hissed. The Ralts opened his eyes and blinked. They were hazy, something which made Briar feel warmer.

"yes?" the pokemon asked softly, not stopping his actions.

"Let me help you …" hissed the snake. Kilak's eyes widened, not expecting this.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"yess …" Servine hissed in his ear, resting his head along the Ralts' neck. Kilak shivered, willing to allow the snake to touch him.

Servine took this as a yes, sliding to the level of Kilak's cock. He took it into his mouth, humming contentedly as it enlarged at the wetness. Kilak's arms encircled the snake's scaly body, pulling him close.

-separater-

Pretty soon Kaji's cock was leaking pre-cum thickly. The elf could feel a tightening in the pit of his stomach, knowing his release was close.

"Blaze?"

"yes Kaji?"

"… suck me off?"

"Sure …"

Blade took Kaji's cock into his mouth, letting the boy tangle his fingers in his hair. He bobbed his head up and down, giving as much pleasure as he could. It was hard to be rough and not go past his own boundaries. He believed in rough pleasure but not outright physical pain.

Kaji moaned deeply as the pokemon deep throated him.

"... Blaze …"

The pokemon smirked around the boy's cock, adding a bit of extra pressure with his teeth. This brought Kaji over the edge.

"… Blaze!"

Kaji's seed flowed thick and warm down Blade's throat. The pokemon pulled away and dragged Kaji on top of him.

"How far do you want to go?" he asked.

"… I am not sure … Let's see how much I can manage …" said Kaji. Blade placed his fingers near Kaji's mouth.

"Suck," he said. The elf sucked the fingers into his mouth, getting the message.

{… pleasure … pain … they intertwine …}

-separater-

Servine wrapped himself around the psychic type. The pressure on random parts of his body drove Kilak crazy.

" … Briar …"

"yessss Kilak …"

"I can't hang on …"

"Sssshow me …" the snake said as he deep throated the Ralts. Kilak couldn't hold on any longer.

"… Briar!"

His seed was warm inside the snake's mouth. Kilak could feel a sticky substance flowing from somewhere near Briar's tail, which was wrapped around his neck. He clutched tightly to the snake, not wanting to loose this feeling …

Briar uncoiled himself from Kilak. The psychic type made an irritated noise in the back of his throat at the loss of sensation. Servine smirked and wrapped his body around Kilak's waist. He let his head fall on Kilak's shoulders.

"I think you may want a tasssste …" said the snake. Before Kilak could answer he crushed their lips together. Kilak responded immediately, wrapping his arms around what he could reach of the snake. Briar forced the Ralts to open his mouth and let their tongues dance. This feeling was so different … so hot …

They pulled away a few minutes later, both panting.

"That was good …" Kilak said uncoiling the snake from his body. Briar hissed indignantly, but kilak surprised him. Kilak pulled the snake into his lap and allowed the snake to lay his head on his neck.

"I could get used to this …" Kilak said wistfully.

-separater-

Blade crashed their lips together, pinning the elf beneath him. He licked at Kaji's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Kaji quickly obliged, eager to taste Blade once more. Blade nudged Kaji's legs apart, letting the boy's once more hard cock stand proudly at attention.

Kaji stiffened as blade placed a hand on his thigh.

{ … blades … pain … rape … No!}

He broke the kiss and stared at Blade with wild scared eyes.

" … no …"

"What? Kaji?" asked Blade, trying to figure out what was wrong with his lover. Kaji laid his head against Blade's neck, gripping his hair tightly.

" … don't know what it is … I'm scared …" replied the boy.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No …"

"then what's the problem?" asked Blade.

"… I … something is reminding me of … what happened before ... It is unclear of what exactly …"

"Memories …" Blade said softly as he pulled Kaji to his chest. He let the boy bask in his heat for a while, enjoying the feel of the elf pressed against him.

His master had done this before, the first one. This was his favourite position to sleep in. He had once asked Blade to fuck him and stay inside, something which Blade did happily. He loved his first master that much, that he would do anything for him …

He was brought out of his musings by Kaji's cock, which pressed harshly against him. He let the boy lay back on the bed, hoping he was alright.

"I know what you were trying to do. Go ahead."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am ready for it … I am afraid I am not particularly good at giving back though …"

"That's alright … Suck," Blade said as he held his fingers near Kaji's mouth. The elf eagerly took the fingers in and got them nice and wet.

Kaji spread his legs, giving Blade a fine view.

"I am going to have to prepare you first. I don't know if you are virgin or not, but either way it will hurt if you are not prepared." Said Blade. Kaji nodded, pulling on the pokemon's hair. Blade chuckled and slid a finger into Kaji.

The elf froze, prepared to fight for all he was worth.

"Relax, this may hurt but it is not intentional." Said Blade.

"That's not it … I want to fight you for this … You should only get to if you win …" said Kaji.

"What?" asked Blade.

Kaji frowned, not understanding why he had said that.

"I am not sure myself. It was a weird urge I had to say that. Go on …"

"If you're sure …" said Blade, moving his finger inside of the elf.

A couple minutes later he had Kaji clenching around his finger. He snickered, adding a second to the first.

"Like that don't you?"

"yes …" said kaji, a cloudy look passing into his amber orbs. Blade was fixed on them, not able to look away. Absently he added a third finger, tearing his eyes from Kaji's as the boy hissed in pain.

"You're being too gentle Blaze …"

"Too gentle?"

"Yeah, show me a preview of what you can really do with your cock." Said Kaji. His voice had dropped once more, to that seductive tone, but it was clear that the boy didn't notice.

Blade sped up his ministrations, smiling as Kaji started to slide up and down his fingers. When Kaji was moaning rather loudly and clenching around the three digits he withdrew. Kaji growled in disapproval, glaring at Blaziken.

"You want something bigger don't you?" asked Blade. Kaji's amber eyes widened in desire as he unconsciously spread his legs wider.

The picture the elf made hardened Blade's cock even more. Something he thought would be impossible at this point. All that he had seen, it was hard to say if he would last very long. He had practice, so he would hold out as long as he could manage. The 'holding back' was something his first master had taught him.

With one swift movement Blade buried himself hilt deep inside his lover. Kaji cried out, thrusting against the fire type. Blade's heat was enough to make him come again, the semen coating their chests and bellies. Blade smiled, biting Kaji's left ear. The elf moaned, the sound making Blade thrust into him involuntarily.

He immediately withdrew his fangs and looked into Kaji's eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, why did you stop?"

"I never gave you time to adjust, doesn't it hurt?"

"No."

Kaji gave Blade a smile and thrust against him. Blade took this as the go ahead to start. He latched his fangs onto Kaji's ear once more, starting up a steady rhythm. He gripped Kaji's hips tightly, creating dark bruises where he touched.

After fifteen minutes of this Kaji began thrusting back. He had become nearly drunk off of the sensations, and now wanted more.

"… Blaze?"

"yes," the Blaziken barely managed through the pleasure he was feeling. The boy was so tight, making his control wear thin.

"… harder … faster …"

"I can give that." Said the Blaziken, fire igniting at his wrists.

He tried to banish the fire, but Kaji grabbed his wrists before he could.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt me." Said the elf.

"It will burn ..."

"… so …" said the elf, relishing in the extra heat.

Blade stopped, remaining within the boy.

"This is serious. I could leave lasting damage …"

"I don't fucking care. I like the fire, besides … I can't feel the pain …"

"Can't feel ... That's impossible!" cried Blade as he glared at his younger lover.

"Not sure why … Some pain I just can't feel. There is much worse …" said Kaji.

"Worse … Kaji this is nothing to play around with."

"… there could be poison and motor oil being injected into my blood stream during this …" said Kaji. Blade blinked, not believing what the boy had said.

"Motor oil … Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just don't know how I knew that." Said Kaji.

"I am glad that you haven't gone insane. I don't know many people who would ask for this fire … Even my first master didn't …"

"I'm not your first master Blaze. I can withstand much more pain than most …"

The boy squeezed Blade's ass to get him going again. The fire type couldn't stop the involuntary thrust of his hips.

"Keep going, and make it harder." Said Kaji. Blade gave up the questioning, allowing himself to let go of his control.

By now Kaji's hands were beginning to smoke, but he appeared not to care. He met Blade's every thrust with his own, making the fire/fighting type growl in pleasure with every movement. Blade's fangs found Kaji's neck, causing them both to moan. Kaji's hands never left Blade's wrists, which eventually created scorch marks on his skin.

The elf rubbed his left wrist against one of Blade's burning ones, making the Blaziken thrust even harder. Kaji kept up the strange act of pleasure, feeling himself completely hard. Blade could only stand two minutes of this, growling and crying out as he came. Kaji was not far behind, spraying both their chests with more of his cum.

They showered [fucking a few more times] and slid into bed. Their cleaned naked bodies were pressed together intimately, but they were both exhausted. Kaji sighed tiredly as he could feel Blade's half hard cock pressing against his ass.

"… sleep with you inside of me?" he asked.

"Sure, anything for you Kuro." Said Blade, sliding inside of the boy's ass.

-separater-

They got up and Kaji got dressed the next morning. Kilak and Servine went to the bathroom to clean up.

"You think they fucked last night too?" asked Kaji as he was pulling on his jeans.

"Possibly … I don't think so though. Kilak seems a bit too reserved for that." Said Blade, biting Kaji's ear.

"Are you trying to start something Blaze?" asked the boy. He tugged his shirt on over his head, smirking when he felt the other's eyes on him.

"Maybe … Is that a problem?" asked Blade, kissing Kaji on the lips. Kaji's arms found their way into Blade's hair and Blade's were instantly around Kaji's neck.

This is how Kilak and Servine found them.

"Come on guys, you can do that later." Said Kilak. The two glared at him and went back to kissing.

"Don't make me attack you." Said Briar, preparing to do so. Another glare was shot his way. The two lovers just didn't want to listen.

"Guess we better tear them apart." Said Kilak.

"Yesss …" said Servine. A shock wave of psychic energy and a Leaf Tornado hit the pokemon and the hybrid. Kaji growled and glared at the other two in the room.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"You two wouldn't stop. What were we supposed to do?" asked Kilak.

"let's get going then. Violet City isn't that far is it?" asked Kaji.

"It's nearly a day's walk from here if I remember. That was when I had just come to Johto though …" said Kilak.

"So it might not take as long now?" asked Kaji.

"Shouldn't take as long. We should get there by three in the afternoon." Said Kilak.

"Alright," said Kaji.

They made their way into the shop and looked around.

"What do you need?" asked the shopkeeper.

"Some health restoratives and maybe a few useful items." Said Kkaji.

"I have lots of that here. My name is Joshua by the way. Would you like my pokegear number in case I need to reach you? I have yours but …"

"Fine," Kaji said as he handed his pokegear to the owner.

"Here you go." Said Joshua, giving the pokegear back.

"I'll have … three potions, two Full Heals, three energy roots … let's see …" said Kaji as he looked at the list of items.

"…I'll also take an air balloon, a big root, a Binding Band, a Muscle band, a blackbelt, Brightpowder, quick claw, and a Cell Battery." Kaji said.

"Alright, I can get those. I assume you have a bag to carry these in." said Joshua. Kaji shook his head.

"I'll have to get one of those as well then." Said the owner, leaving the room.

"here you are, is there anything else? Poke balls maybe …" he asked.

"I guess ... three heal Balls, two lure balls, two fast balls, two Ultra Balls, and three poke Balls." Kaji said. Joshua put all of the items into a black backpack and handed it to Kaji.

"That's all you want?" he asked.

Kaji nodded, making his way over to the door.

"I would like to give you a few things I think you might be able to use … Take this Resistance wing, Power wing, and Swift Wing. The first is for increasing defense, the second is for increasing attack, and the third is for increasing speed. I thought you might use them on your Ralts, but they will work on anything." Said Joshua.

"Thanks," said Kaji, putting the items into the bag.

"I would also like you to have this as well …" said the owner, holding out a chain.

"What's this?" asked Kaji.

"It is called a Red Chain. My grandfather gave it to me, but I think you should have it." Said Joshua.

"I will take care of it." Said Kaji, winding the long chain around his wrist.

"My grandfather said it could be used as a weapon, but is primarily used to soothe certain pokemon." Said Joshua. Kaji smiled slightly, opened the door, and left the shop.

-separater-

They made it to Violet City by three. Kaji heard footsteps nearby as he entered the city limits.

"I know someone is there. You can stop trying to hide." The elf said.

"you are very good at finding people." A girl said. Kaji narrowed his eyes in the direction of the voice.

"Why did you follow me?" he asked.

"I wanted to battle you … and maybe do something else …" the girl said. It was probably meant to sound seductive, but it had no effect on Kaji.

"Something else … Sorry not only am I gay, but I am taken." Said Kaji.

"By who?" asked the girl. She glared at random objects as she waited for an answer.

Blade put his arm around Kaji's waist and drew the elf into his side.

"I am the one who chose him." said the Blaziken.

"Pokemon and humans ... that's just disgusting!" the girl said.

/You know very well that pokemon and non-pokemon relationships are excepted human./ said Ralts from his place on Kaji's shoulder.

"And you have a psychic pokemon? Tell you what. If you battle me and win I'll leave you alone. If you lose … then let's just say that Blaziken won't be having you anymore …" the girl said.

"You're on," said Kaji.

-separater-

The girl led them to a clearing near the city.

"Go! Munna!"

"I will take this one." Said Kilak, jumping off Kaji's shoulder.

"Use Shadow Ball Munna." Said the girl. Kilak tried to dodge the attack, but was unable to .

He crashed to the ground, forced himself up, and growled low in his throat.

"Use Fire punch." Said Kaji. Kilak's eyes glowed orange for a few seconds as he gathered fire into his fists.

"Munna use Psyshock!"

"Dumb idea." Said Kaji.

"What would you know!" exclaimed the girl.

"Watch," said Kaji.

The Psyshock came toward Kilak and the 'dark' item neutralized it.

"What the fuck? That's illegal." Said the girl.

"I can't remove it. So what am I supposed to do? Ban my pokemon from fighting because of it? This was your choice not mine." Said Kaji. The girl growled and ordered,

"Use Shadow ball again."

This time Kilak dodged, but just barely. He launched himself at the Munna, doing a fair amount of damage with Fire Punch.

"use Hypnosis!"

Kilak teleported behind Munna and delivered a Thunder punch to the pig's head. He then teleported back to his previous position, in front of Kaji.

"You fucking cheater!" the girl said.

"You never said there were rules to this battle. You can't ban Teleport if you are also using psychic attacks." Said Kaji.

"You fucking …" the girl growled.

She smirked at her Munna and threw it a berry. Then she played a tune on a plain looking flute.

"use that speed boost to land your Hypnosis." Said the girl. Her pokemon nodded and used Hypnosis. This time, Kilak couldn't dodge out of the way. He fell to the ground, asleep, and Kaji grimaced.

"Now use Dream Eater." Said the girl. Kaji gasped as Kilak was getting his ass kicked. After draining some of Kilak's health the Munna smirked at Blade.

"You have one more minute to get that Ralts up or you'll lose." The girl said. Kaji growled and said,

"Kilak!"

This seemed to get through to the psychic type because Kilak stood shakily.

"Kilak we have to finish this off now." said Kaji.

"I'll take that pig down." Said Ralts.

"Pig! Munna finish this now! Use Rock Slide!"

The attack was too much for kilak. His horn was damaged and he barely brought himself to his feet afterward.

"Now you shall fail! Use Charge Beam!" the girl said. A light surrounded Kilak, forcing the girl to cover her eyes. Kaji could feel a spike in Kilak's power, knowing that he would now be able to beat the crazy girl.

"Fire!" the girl shouted as Kilak's power grew even more. The attack was neutralized and Kilak's body began to morph.

When the light cleared there stood another pokemon. It wasn't a Ralts, but it didn't look like a normal Kirlia either.

"Red hair, black pants, dark blue skin … Kilak are you part Lucario or something?" asked Blaziken.

"yes Blade." Said the now identified Kirlia.

"You are much taller than you should be as well." Observed Kaji, putting a hand on Kilak's shoulder.

"Can you still fight?" the elf asked.

"I am not about to let some pig best me." Said Kilak.

"Fuck you!" cried the girl.

"I would rather not. I am gay myself, and you said you don't like pokemon and human relationships." Said Kirlia.

"That's not …"

"You set yourself up for that one." Said Blade.

"Shut up you overgrown avian!"

"I am not really avian anymore." Said Blade.

"whatever … use Shadow Ball to finish this Munna!" the girl said. Kilak used Confusion to force the attack away. One of his horns started sparking and he fell to his knees.

"You alright?" kaji asked, sensing something was wrong.

"I'll be fine." Said Kilak as he got back up.

"use Hypnosis again!" ordered the girl.

"Like that'll work." Said Kilak as he dodged the attack with ease.

"use Gyro Ball!" the bitch said.

"I think it's time for me to show you what a real Shadow Ball looks like." Said Kilak as he gathered dark energy in his hands. As the other psychic type came at him he shot the ball toward the incoming pokemon. The Munna crashed to the ground, unable to fight any longer.

"Damn you!" said the girl.

-separater-

"You set yourself up for defeat." Said Kaji as he leaned on Blade. Kilak stood in front of the two in a fighting stance. The girl was just crazy enough to try and attack again, it was a good idea to be prepared.

"Fine! Here!" said the girl as she put some money in Kaji's hand. She then stormed off, her Munna being returned to its poke ball as she left.

She made her way to an alley and glared at the wall. She attached the poke ball to a chain around her neck and started pulling off her clothes. Her shirt was first, then her bra, which she gladly tore off. Her nipples stood taut as she let her hands fall on her chest.

She started rubbing at her nipples and leaned against the nearest wall. She could feel herself getting wet through her thin panties. That boy had been so hot. She pulled on her nipples, wanting them to be sucked on. She closed her eyes and bit into her shoulder, letting one of her hands drop to her flat stomach.

She released her shoulder and licked her lips. She stopped playing with her nipple and put both hands on the waist band of her pink skirt. She swiftly untied the strings holding her last major barrier of clothing. She hesitated for a moment, deciding to make herself even wetter before stripping off the skirt.

She rubbed and scraped at her nipples, sitting down on the ground. When she felt they had had enough she slid one hand underneath her skirt and the other underneath her panties. She ripped the skirt in half and let the fabric fall to the ground. Now that it was gone she put both hands into her panties, one going to her right ass cheek and the other beginning to massage her clit.

She played with herself until her panties were soaked and then ripped them off as well. She stood, liking the breeze around her wet private area. She pressed the button on another poke ball and let her male Lucario out. How she had managed to get a Lucario was a mystery to most. All they could tell was that he must have liked what he saw. She smirked and spread her legs as the pokemon materialized.

She immediately started to play with her nipples as she locked gazes with her Lucario. He pulled her legs out from under her and draped her skinny frame over his lap. She moaned as his cock was pressed against her bare ass, and then moaned even louder as his paw began to rub her clit. She laid her head against his shoulder and turned over, pressing her breasts against his thighs.

He growled and pinned her to the ground. He lifted her legs over his shoulder and pushed his now rock hard cock into her. She wanted to scream but passed it off as a deep throated moan. The Lucario fucked her for hours, not letting up for one second. She never complained, she loved this more than anything ...

-separater-

Kaji and his pokemon friends quickly found the gym.

"Closed for the day." Kaji read from the door of the large building.

"I guess we can train some more at the sprout Tower." Said Kilak.

"The what?" asked Kaji. Blade drew him against his chest and kissed him softly on the forehead.

"The Sprout Tower is where trainers go to train before battling against the gym leader in this city." Said Blade.

"I guess that'd be fine. We might as well get some sleep after that." Said Kaji.

"Tired already Kaji?" asked Blade, sucking on Kaji's left ear. A soft moan passed through Kaji's lips.

"I am still sore from last night Blade." He said. The Blaziken scowled and rubbed gently at Kaji's crotch.

"I won't hurt you too much then." He said.

"You two … Can you ever think about anything other than sex?" asked Kilak as he stroked at Servine's scaly body.

"You're one to talk Kilak. I know that you've been carrying Briar around your neck all day. Glad that you can now have a bigger cock for him to suck?" asked Kaji.

"I …" said Kilak as his cheeks turned darker. It was something that most would have missed [due to the color of his skin now] but Blade noticed.

"I knew it. You do want to be sucked off again. I am sure that you would enjoy more too … Briar?" asked Blade.

"Yesssss?"

"How much did you do last night?" asked Blade of the snake.

"I ssssssucked him off and watched him pleassssure himself." Briar said shamelessly. Kilak's face colored again and he glared at Blade.

"Let's go to the Tower. I think I need to watch someone else battle for a while." Said Kilak.

"you mean you want to watch Servine battle because you want to jerk off to it." Said Blade. The Kirlia glared at him and smacked him across the face. Kaji stepped away from his lover, not wanting to be in the way of Kilak's wrath.

"You did bring that upon yourself." Said Kaji as Blade glared at him.

They made it to the Tower in no time. The monk at the door permitted them entry, as long as they battled everyone who asked. Kaji agreed at once. There couldn't be that many challengers …

"You must battle us." Said a monk.

"yes. It shall be a two on one battle to test your skill." Said another monk. This was the third pair of monks that Kaji had battled. This was only the third floor out of six and they were all wanting to battle.

Damn …

"You're up again Servine." Said Kaji as the snake slithered off of Kilak's shoulders.

"Vine whip."

"Vine Whip Bellsprout."

"use your own Vine Whip and then use a combination of Hidden Power and Swift." Instructed kaji. The snake quickly executed the three attacks, knocking out the Bellsprout with ease.

After a few more of the double battles Kaji came to a thick wooden door. He pulled on the door but it wouldn't budge. A monk popped out from behind a pillar and said,

"Wait for the battle to finish. There is another trainer there right now."

"Another trainer? Who would be up here today?" asked Kaji.

"You may not know him." Said the monk.

Kaji huffed and sat down near a wall to wait. Blade pulled him into his lap and rubbed the elf's stiff shoulders. Kilak sat next to the elf, stroking Briar's scales. Tehn minutes later the door was opened to reveal a familiar person.

"You're here too?"

Kaji stood up and walked over to the person.

"Nice to see you again Thorn."

"yeah, you going for the gym challenge too?" asked the red head.

"I thought I might as well." Said Kaji.

"Well have fun then. That monk is pathetic. I whish the gym was open today. I really need a challenge." Said the other trainer.

"Guess I'll see ya around then Kaji." Said Thorn as he left down the stairs.

"I like him although he is a bit too cold." Said Briar.

"We all think that he is a good person at heart." Said Kilak. The other two nodded and they all walked into the now open doorway.

"I shall be your last opponent." Said a monk as oriental music played in the background.

"that sounds good. My pokemon are getting worn out." Said Kaji.

"I think blaziken seems fine." Said the monk.

"He …" said Kaji.

"I can fight if he wishes to see my power." Said Blade, stepping forward.

-separater-

"Feel the power of nature! Go Bellsprout!" said the monk as a Bellsprout popped out of the poke ball he threw into the air.

"Use Fire Punch." Said Kaji. Blade smirked and let his eyes turn orange for a moment.

"Vine Whip." Said the monk. Blade dodged the vines easily and punched the Bellsprout in the head.

It dropped to the ground and couldn't fight anymore.

"Now is my second Bellsprout!" the monk declared. Kaji slapped himself on the face and stared at Blade.

"You wanna keep going?"

"I think that would be fine. You mind taking his next pokemon Kilak?" asked the fire type.

"Not at all." Said Kilak as he glared at the Bellsprout. They were no match for him and the other two. He was willing to bet that kaji could flatten these weeds in less than five minutes on low energy.

"use Growth and then Razor Leaf." The monk told his pokemon. Blade blinked and let his wrists ignite. The leaves burnt to ashes as they hit him. A few scratches was the only evidence of the attack.

"Use Fire Spin." Kaji told his lover. Blade grinned wickedly and spat fire from his mouth. He turned it into a cyclone and directed it toward the weed pokemon.

The Bellsprout cried out in fright as it was hit by the fire. It fainted and fell to the floor in a heap.

"My next pokemon is also a Bellsprout." Said the monk.

"How many of them do you have?" asked Kaji, slightly irritated.

"This is my last one, then you get to see my secret trump card." Said the monk.

"Right … Kilak?" asked Kaji. The Kirlia walked onto the field and Blade stepped off.

"show him whaat you've got. I trust you don't need verbal instruction." Said Kaji.

"No I don't." said Kilak as he glared at the plant pokemon.

"Stun spore."

Kilak dodged out of the way and smirked. He let his mind clear and sighed. A bright gray colored light surrounded him for a moment and then disappeared.

"What's this? Has your pokemon given up?" asked the monk.

"I am sure he has a reason for what he's doing." Said Kaji. He inwardly hoped that Kilak wasn't just bored out of his mind and deciding to quit.

Kilak shot a blue-ish white flame toward the weed pokemon. It cried out and began to run all over the room. It nearly bumped into Kaji but a glared from the elf stopped it dead in its tracks.

"You are not on fire. Calm down." Said Kilak to the grass type.

"But you shot fire at me! I should be on fire!"

"That is what we call Will-o-Wisp. It burns you but does not set you on fire." Explained Kilak. This goddamned Bellsprout was starting to get on his nerves. No matter how strong it was it was still no match for him.

"Use Poisonpowder." Said the monk to his pokemon. The powder started wafting toward Kilak who snickered and jumped into the air. He used a Shock wave on the plant pokemon, breaking its concentration. Then he summoned fire to his fists. The plant didn't know what hit it when it found a Fire punch in its face. The grass type fell over and did not get up.

"Very good. If all pokemon were as capable of fighting on their own as you are there wouldn't be so many problems in the world." The monk said.

/I learned from the best. There aren't enough wild pokemon anymore. Most of them are sheltered nowadays./ said Kilak.

"I agree. Let's see how you do against my last pokemon! Show him Hoothoot!" said the monk as a bird pokemon came out of the poke ball he had thrown.

Kilak chuckled and grinned.

"This'll be easy." He said.

"Don't be so sure." Said the Hoothoot. It had a high pitched squeaky voice, and it was all Kilak could do not to laugh at it.

"We'll see who bests who." He said instead. The bird glared and then shot a psychic blast at him.

He smirked as the attack was neutralized.

"What happened?" asked the monk.

"The black stone embedded in his arm neutralizes any and all psychic attacks that are thrown his way." Said Kaji.

"Isn't that cheating?" asked the head monk.

"It would be if I could remove it. Considering I can't …" said Kaji.

"Alright … let's keep battling." The monk said as he smiled at his pokemon.

"Use Hypnosis."

"I'm not going too let that attack get me down this time." Said Kilak as he jumped to avoid the attack. He shot a Shock Wave near to where the bird was hopping. The electrical charge paralyzed Hoothoot. It cowered as Kilak glared at it.

"Time to finish this." He said as he gathered electricity in his left fist and fire in his right.

He charged at the bird, slamming both fists into its little body at once. The bird cried out sharply and then was silent.

"You have beaten me." said the monk as he returned the bird to its ball. Kilak stepped off of the battle field and picked up Briar.

-separater-

"You are truly a strong trainer. I have seen the future, and you shall be a big part of it along with that red headed boy."

"Thorn? What does he have to do with me?"

"Your paths will cross more times than you are willing to admit." Said the monk. Kaji shrugged and stepped forward.

"That attack with the strange light was Future sight correct?" asked the monk.

/Yes it was. I found no use for it in the end./

"I see … this TM70 is yours. It contains the move Flash, which will allow you to light up caves and other dark places. You shall need the badge of this city to use it outside of battle." Said the monk.

Kaji nodded and put the item into his bag.

"I will let you return to your place of stay for the night. It has been a long few hours for you I am sure." Said the monk. Kaji checked his pokegear, and it was surely eight P.m. already.

"Thanks for everything." He said as he left the room with his pokemon following him.

-separater-

"Since we didn't get the chance to do so last night … Would you like to train with me?" asked Kaji as they unlocked their room at the pokemon center.

"Sounds good to me." Said Blade as he playfully pushed his lover into the room. He rubbed his growing erection against the elf's leg, eliciting a low moan from Kaji.

"Only if I can listen to what you guys do after." Said Kilak with a small laugh.

"Yesssss that would be lovely …" Servine hissed into the Kirlia's ear.

"Fine you lovebirds." Said Kaji as he grabbed Blade's wrist and dragged him down the hall. The Blaziken's wrists ignited, making Blade wish he could fuck Kaji into the nearest object that was sturdy enough to hold their weight.

They got the keys to the battle room from the Nurse Joy at the front desk. The room was spacious, large, and only held a mat in the middle. It would be perfect for battling, which was good considering Kaji really wanted to work on some attacks himself.

"So are we battling or sparring Blade?" asked Kaji.

"Battling sounds fine. Go till first blood or until one of us is down for over five minutes. That sound okay to you?"

"Fine with me." Said Kaji as he got into a fighting stance.

-separater-

Kaji gathered the electricity in his body and let it go forth. The attack surprised Blade, knocking him to the ground.

"Was that a Thunder Bolt?" he asked.

"It seemed like it." Kirlia said.

"I didn't know that is what it was. I was able to do it in the fight against the Mightyena." Said Kaji.

"That is interesting … maybe you should try a steel type attack." Said Blade.

"I can try." Said Kaji.

Blade came at him with a glowing fist. Kaji sensed the attack and blocked with metallic claws. He then slammed a clawed hand into Blade's stomach, pushing the fighting/fire type backa few feet.

"Nice block. I think that was metal claw." Said Blade.

"It was. That is quite impressive Kaji." Said Briar. Kaji was about to make a snide comment when he remembered that Briar hadn't been there when the other two found out about his pokemon hybrid status.

"You know any other type of moves?" asked Kilak.

"I will see what I can do." Said Kaji.

Blade let flames surround his foot and came at Kaji. The elf grabbed his foot and threw him to the ground. Blade got up and aimed a Fire Punch at Kaji. The punch was met by one much more powerful. Blade was slammed to the ground by the impact. He pulled himself to his feet and smirked.

"Looks like they decided to give you Dynamic Punch. You might want to watch it though. That attack doesn't have the best accuracy." He told the elf.

"I'll keep that in mind." Said Kaji.

"Any other types of attacks?" asked Kilak.

"Don't know." Said Kaji.

Blade caught Kaji off guard with a Sky Uppercut. Kaji held back the blood that had gathered in his mouth. He stood up and swallowed it, smirking at Blade. He let wind swirl around him, closing his eyes at the strange sensations that were flowing through him. Blade blinked and tried to throw a punch at the elf. The wind stopped him, making him even more confused.

Kaji let the wind loose, satisfied when he heard Blade hit the ground hard.

"That was a Razor wind. Wow," said Kilak. Blade stood up and grinned.

"At least we know they weren't extremely stupid." He said. Kaji grinned wickedly and prepared to use another attack.

He let his shadow extend and disappeared. Blade only had a few seconds to figure out what was going on before he was slammed to the ground. He grit his teeth as his head cracked against the hard floor.

"What the fuck was that?" he asked, getting up.

"I believe that was called Shadow Sneak. The user uses their shadow and sneaks up from behind …" Servine said.

"That was fun." Said Kaji as he readied himself to fight some more.

"Let's see how resistant to fire you are …" Blade said as he encircled his body in flames. Kaji had no idea what to think of this. He charged up the electricity and his body and started running toward Blade. When the collision happened both were on the ground, heavily damaged. Kaji was going to have some burns and Blade was more surprised than injured.

"You are crazy …" he said.

"Why is that?" asked Kaji as he got up.

"You used a Volt Tackle against one of the most powerful fire type moves." Said Blade.

"most powerful? Which one?"

"Flare Blitz. What were you thinking?" asked Blade.

"I wasn't I guess …" said Kaji.

"You're alright aren't you?" asked the fire type.

"I'll be fine. I might have a few burns though." Said Kaji.

"A few … can you keep going?" asked Blade.

"yeah. I rather enjoy fighting in fact." Said Kaji with a smirk.

Blade's breath caught when he looked into Kaji's eyes. There was a fire there he had only seen when he had fucked Kaji. Was this the other way Kaji got off? Was fighting an extreme turn on for the boy? He looked down and saw that it was. He himself was sporting an erection too, but he had not expected Kaji to feel the same.

Blade grinned evilly and started to run. He was going so fast that even Servine's keen eyes couldn't see him. Dark purple energy surrounded Kaji as he waited to hear where Blade was. The pokemon was obviously trying to throw him off with speed, which Kaji would use against him.

At the last second Kaji figured out where Blade was. He sidestepped the attack and began to run himself. When he thought it was fast enough he slammed into Blade at full speed. They both fell to the ground, Kaji nearly falling when he tried to get up.

There was a lot of recoil.

"Was that a Dragon Rush?" asked Kilak.

"I think so." Said Servine.

"I am actually surprised you were able to dodge an Aerial Ace at such a high speed Kaji. I have never seen anyone so fast with that attack before." Said Servine.

"It was nothing really. I just listen for the target." Said Kaji.

"I think we will all be pleased to find out more about you. That Dragon Rush nearly knocked me out." Said Blade.

"You wanna keep going?" asked Kaji.

"Sure." Said Blade.

Blade cloaked himself in fire and charged toward Kaji. The elf braced himself and dodged to the side, only taking part of the attack. He cut through the flames and slashed Blade with the two blades that appeared on his wrists. This was too much for the pokemon, sending him to the ground. Kaji sniffed the air, noticing the smell of blood.

"I guess I beat you." Said Kaji as he helped Blade up.

"did you just use Psycho Cut?" asked Blaziken.

"I believe that was a Psycho Cut yes." Said Servine.

"Psycho Cut?" asked the elf.

"Psycho cut is a move that only Gallade can learn. At least that is what I was taught as a child." Said Kilak, coming over.

"That's interesting …" said Kaji, as he checked Blade for injuries.

-separater-

"let me look at him. I know what to look for as regarding to injuries." Said Kilak. Kaji stepped back, leaving Kilak to make his assessment.

"A few Potions or a Max Potion should fix this." Said the Kirlia.

"Will an Energy Root work?" asked Kaji.

"It should." Said the Kirlia.

"It might be better to let Nurse Joy heal him though." Said Kilak. Blade nodded and tried to get to his feet. Kilak attempted to help him but found the fire tyhpe too heavy to hold. Kaji caught Blade as he fell.

"Damn you're heavy." Said Kilak.

"It's not a problem for me." Said Kaji.

"You're an elf. You have super strength. I am still trying to get used to this new form." Said Kilak.

They took Blade to the nurse and she gasped.

"how did this happen?" she asked.

"We were battling." Was all Kaji said.

"Alright, I can fix him up in no time." Said the nurse. Kaji left Blade with her and went to his room with the Kirlia and Servine following him.

-separater-

Blade made his way into their room an hour later to find Kaji holding his pokedex.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a seductive voice. Kaji nearly dropped the device on the floor when he heard that.

"I was studying up on pokemon. There are so many I don't know about. For some reason I am very interested in pokemon that have sharp appendages." Said Kaji.

"Sharp appendages … as in blades and bones?" asked Blade.

"yeah." Said Kaji. Blade sat next to the elf on the bed, looking over his shoulder at the black device. On the screen was a picture of a green mantis pokemon with blades on its arms.

"I wonder why … They are just fascinating …" said Kaji.

"I think there might be another reason …" said Blade, rubbing Kaji's cock through his jeans. It was nearly rock hard already and Blade had barely done anything.

"apparently," said Blade placing the pokedex on the desk next to the bed,

"you like blades. I can find some to use during sex if you want."

"I might like that." Kaji said.

-separater-

A/N:

I noticed how long this chapter was getting and decided to break it in half. I hope this doesn't annoy too many people. I am already working on the second part anyway.

R and R


	5. 4 Tornados and Caves

Chapter 4 ~ Tornados and Caves

-separater-

"I'm gonna make it rain on you. I'm gonna bring the pain to you.  
>Put you through a nightmare that you'll never wanna sleep again. And when you open, you open your eyes … I hope you've said your last goodbyes. And all your hoping to see my demise is only causing me to rise.<br>You can try hard, hard as you can  
>You're never gonna bring me down<br>You're gonna fight but i'm gonna win  
>You're never gonna bring me down."<p>

-Bring Me Down by Nonpoint-

-separater-

A/N:

I think I need to put a big warning on this chapter. For those who are reading this for the game-based plot it is going to be there but not like you think.

Warnings:

This is yaoi. For those who don't like it don't read. There are going to be detailed sex scenes between two male characters. This is also a male pokemon/male non-human story. If that is not what you like then don't read it.

Pairings:

Blaziken [Inferno Blade]/elf [Kaji]

Servine male [Briar]/Kirlia male [Kilak]

Koi is Japanese for lovr. Thought I would clear that up now.

Enjoy the story.

-separater-

Blade pulled Kaji into his lap and glared at the wall.

"I wish you could do more right now."

"You think I don't?" asked Kaji, bringing their lips together roughly. He tangled a hand in Blade's hair, letting the other grab him around the neck.

When they broke for air Blade pushed Kaji to the matress and got on top of him.

"I guess we can still continue though," said the pokemon. In one swift movement he had Kaji's shirt and jeans off and threw them to the floor. He pressed his erection against Kaji's leg, smirking as his lover moaned from beneath him.

"You want more of that?" he asked, licking Kaji's ear.

When the elf didn't respond he asked,

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I can't feel it when you lick me. Didn't I mention that?"

"You just said a specific area. Not at all?"

"No."

Kaji shivered as Blade took a nipple into his mouth. He reached down and gripped Kaji's member in one hand, playing with the head. Kaji pulled the pokemon closer, nipping at his neck. Blade drew back and gave the elf better access.

When Kaji stopped he drew in a few deep breaths.

"You have no idea how much I love that." Said Blade.

"If it's anything like having my ear bitten I think I understand." Said Kaji. Blade sucked on Kaji's neck, causing the elf to moan softly.

Kilak and Servine lay on the right side of the bed. Kilak had the snake wrapped around his shoulders and chest, reveling in the coolness of the scales. Briar was loving the heat that Kilak gave off.

"You tired?" asked the psychic type.

"yesssss Kilak. Let'ssss get sssome sssleep. I can show you pleasure tomorrow."

Kilak's cheeks burned as he looked at the floor.

"I love it when you do that." Said Briar as he rubbed his head against one warmed cheek.

"I guess you would. You snakes like body heat right?"

"yesssss get sssome sssleep."

"Alright."

Blade took Kaji's cock into his mouth, making the elf moan rather loudly.

"I would keep it down lover. The other two are asleep." Said Blade.

"If you were gonna do this why didn't we get a separate room for them?" asked Kaji.

"didn't think of it. Besides you said you were soar."

"I am."

"than shut up and let me pleasure you." Said Blade.

Kaji screwed up his face in confusion.

"Don't you want me to pleasure you?" he asked.

"You already said you weren't that great at reciprocating. Besides you pleasure me with the noises you make." Said Blade. Kaji blushed, turning his head to the side.

"You are cute when you do that." Said Blade.

"I'm not cute." Said Kaji indignantly.

Blade chuckled and put Kaji's cock back into his mouth. In less than five minutes he had the elf coming into his mouth.

"… Blaze!"

He licked up Kaji's seed and kissed the elf. The taste was overwhelming, making Kaji instantly hard once more.

He flipped them over, laying atop the fire pokemon.

"You want to be on top now? Sure you know what you're doing?" asked Blade. Kaji growled and bit down on Blade's neck. Blade noticed that Kaji had fangs when he was aroused. Could they also be used as an attack …

The sheer sensation of having his neck bitten sent Blade over the edge. He spilled his seed all over the blankets and Kaji's legs. Kaji stopped, letting his amber orbs meet Blade's onyx ones.

"You done or should we keep going?" asked Kaji.

Blade turned Kaji over and said,

"You're not done. I can finish you off if you like."

"I think that would feel good." Said Kaji. Blade smirked and sucked on the elf's shaft.

Kaji moaned, not caring how loud he was. A few minutes later Blade had him coming again as he licked up the sticky semen. Kaji sighed, laying his back against Blade's chest.

"Want you inside of me while I sleep." He said.

"Aren't you still soar?"

"As long as you are gentle I should be fine."

"What about the whole 'gentle hurts' thing?"

"Normally it does. But right now it should be fine." Said Kaji rubbing up against Blade's cock which was hard once more.

"Anything for you lover." Said Blade as he slid into Kaji. The elf froze, letting himself adjust to the pokemon. Then he thrust backward, giving the okay to keep going. Blade gently fucked the boy to orgasm again.

He could feel his own orgasm coming soon. He bit down on Kaji's neck, loving the sharp moan it elicited him. He thrusted into the tight heat a few more times and came himself. Kaji came again all over his hand and the blankets below them.

Blade picked up the elf and dragged the blanket to the floor. He then pulled them back onto the bed, managing to stay inside the boy the entire time.

"G'night Blaze." Said Kaji.

"Goodnight yourself sexy." Replied the Blaziken as he kissed Kaji's cheek. The elf sighed contentedly as Blade wrapped his arms around his waist.

-separater-

The next morning Kaji woke feeling filled. He was surprised to find that Blade's cock was still inside of him and very hard.

"Dream about me or something Blaze?" he asked.

"Actually yes. You don't help keep a pokemon's cock soft either." Said Blade. Kaji blinked.

"You kept squeezing your walls practically the entire night." Said Blade.

Kaji blushed and got up. He almost groaned at the loss of heat in his ass but turned and smirked at his lover.

"Wanna join me in the shower Koi?" he asked.

"Sounds good. Can I fuck you in the shower?" asked Blade, pressing his hard length against Kaji's ass.

"Maybe," Kaji said grabbing onto his lover and making his way to the bathroom. They fucked a few times underneath the water and cleaned themselves up. They came back into the room to find Kilak and Servine kissing.

Right. They can and we can't my ass …

"And yu guys were getting after us for doing that yesterday?" asked Kaji with a smirk.

"I think we might have to attack them." Said Blade.

"let me," said Kaji, creating a ball of electricity in his left hand. He threw it at the joined lovers, laughing as they were zapped and fell to the ground.

"Your fault for not pulling apart in time. That was meant to hit two people in close proximaty." Said Kaji. The two pokemon got up and glared at him.

" … wait you said close proximaty … That's not an attack a pokemon can perform." Said Kilak.

"yesss … I have never heard of that either." Said Briar.

"It might be a sspell." Said Servine.

"A spell?" asked Kaji.

"As an elf you may have the ability to cast spells." Said Briar.

"You can use them for various things. Some include elementsals, telekinesis, and mind erasal." Said Kilak.

"Do you think that you may have erased your memories for some reason?" asked Blade.

"Possibly … if I was at a 'facility' then I might not have wanted to remember." Said Kaji.

"What about the others? I think that was an electric spell." Said Kilak.

"Telekinesis is moving things with your mind right?" Kaji said moving three poke balls out of his bag.

"yes … How did you do that?" asked Kilak.

"I willed them to move." Said Kaji.

"That is the principal behind Telekinesis. The colony of elves who lived near Cherry Grove explained it to me once." Said Servine.

"Why did you make poke balls move over here?" asked Kilak, touching a poke ball that was now on the ground.

"Blade already has a poke ball. I thought we could have you two choose your own today. There might be places where having you guys out isn't a good idea." Explained Kaji.

"Those are an Ultra Ball, a poke ball, and a Heal ball. Choose from the three unless you want a Lure ball." Said Kaji.

"What's the difference?" asked Kilak. Although he knew a lot about pokemon and the Johto region, he knew almost nothing about trainers except the definition and the gym league challenge.

Blade spoke up,

"The ultra ball is gold and purple, the poke ball is red and white, and the heal ball is green."

"I think I'll choose the Heal Ball. Green is my favourite color." Said Briar, tapping the ball and being sucked inside.

"I like the engraving on this one. It's the Ultra Ball right?"

"Yes." Said Blade. Kilak tapped the button on the ball and was sucked inside. With two audible dings the balls shook and stopped.

There was a brief silence and then light exploded from the two pokemon carrying devices. With two 'pops' Kilak and Briar reappeared.

"I hate it in there." Said Kilak.

"It isss rather boring and kind of cramped." Said Briar.

"You think it's cramped? You're not over four feet tall." Said Kilak.

Kaji made the Ultra and Heal ball float back into his bag and pulled his clothes out of it with the same method. He quickly put them on and then ran a brush he had bought yesterday through his hair. After the tangles were out he tied it up with a leather strap to keep it out of his eyes.

Blade traced a few burns on the elf's arm.

"We need to buy some Burn Heals for these." Remarked the fire type.

"I don't think those will be strong enough. We'll need Full Heals at least. They might not be powerful enough though …" said Kilak as he examined a burn on Kaji's arm.

"We can sssee what they have here." Said Servine as he slithered up Kilak's arm and rested on the Kirlia's shoulders.

They made it to the shop and asked about things to heal bad burns. The clerk suggested that they get berries and make something themselves. They were directed to a berry shop next to the item shop. They went in and asked about which berries to use for a Burn antidote.

"I would use something that normally lowers fire-type moves, something that is sweet to give it flavor, and something that is tough to hold it all together. That also depends on if you want a salve or something you can drink." The shopkeeper said.

"We are looking for a salve. The burns are pretty bad. Said Blade, pointing to Kaji's arms and face. Burns littered the hybrid's body, some already turned black and others looking rather sickly.

"What did you do?" asked the shopkeeper.

"I am a pokemon hybrid. I was training with Blaziken and … well …" said Kaji.

"You got a bit carried away. If you can't use fire type moves I would suggest training with another pokemon." The shopkeeper said. All three pokemon and Kaji glared at him.

"Alright, alright, alright … It was just a suggestion. I have lots of berries you can use. I would combine them with a Burn Heal to make it stronger." Said the man. Kaji nodded and took the sheet detailing all of the berries.

He gently felt along the paper, reading it by feeling the engraved Japanese characters.

"Oaka for the burn part, Babiri because its strong and was used to lower steel type moves, Ganlon to strengthen, Ice Berry because it was originally meant to heal burns, Miracle Berry because it heals all status problems, and a Burn Heal of course." Said Kaji.

"That will be ... 300 pokedollars." Said the man. Kaji took out a few of Servine's leaves and showed them to the man.

"Will these suffice. I have only 100 pokedollars." Said Kaji. The bitch had only given him one hundred dollars for beating her.

"I will take those as payment. Servine's leaves?" asked the shopkeeper.

"yes."

"Most places will take those. I can make the Burn Salve for you here if you like." Said the man.

"That would be great." Said Kaji.

"It'll take a while though … if you can come back in a few hours … What else are you doing today?"

"I am going to battle the gym leader." Said Kaji.

"Samuel? Have fun. He is a master of Flying type pokemon. Don't let that fool you though. He is a very strong trainer. I can have it done by the time you get back. Would you like directions on how to make it when you come to pick it up?"

"That would be nice, if it isn't too much trouble." Said Kaji.

"No trouble at all. I do it for people all the time." Said the shopkeeper.

Kaji and the others were now in front of the gym. It was a large building with doors up to almost the second story.

"What's with these doors?" asked Kilak, using his aura sensing to check the height.

"No clue. It seems kind of ridiculousss to me." Said Servine.

"I would like it here if we weren't battling." Said Blade.

"You would wouldn't you Blade. That is … if you were still more avian than not." Said Kaji.

A guard popped out of nowhere and said,

"What is your business here?"

"I am here to battle the leader, Samuel." Said kaji.

"He isn't …"

"Yes I am. Why don't you ask me first? Do I have to hire someone else …" said a male voice, stepping out of the large building.

He was tall, [not taller than Kaji but a bit taller than blade] had long purple hair, black eyes, and a wicked smile on his face. He wore a pair of aviator goggles atop his head, and wore similar clothing.

"I believe you wanted to battle me." He said as he started to walk inside the gym. The guard tried to stop Blade from entering but a growl from Kaji convinced him otherwise. They entered the building and immediately Kaji and Kilak could tell the ceilings were extremely high. Their footsteps echoed loudly off of the walls and floor, making Kaji want to cover his ears.

Once they had cleared the entry way it was better. Large cliffs were along the walls, serving as perches for different flying type pokemon.

"If yu were wondering … My parents were Shinji from Veilstone and Faulkner of Violet City. Faulkner stepped down as the gym leader a few years ago, leaving me to take care of the gym. I am Samuel."

"It is nice to meet you." Said Kaji, holding out a hand.

"I see you're a pokemon hybrid. I have three on three pokemon battles here. Because you are a hybrid I can challenge two of your pokemon and you as well."

"No one ever mentioned that to me …" said Kaji.

"That's why Changelings are illegal as trainers. They have pretended to be a trainer's pokemon and then claimed they need a badge too. I think it's stupid, as long as we can tell they aren't a pokemon what's the point of banning it?" asked Samuel.

"Don't know." Said Kaji shaking his head.

"There is a tracker installed in your pokedex that allows gym leaders to see if you are a hybrid, pokemorph, or Changeling. With that why ban Changelings?" asked Samuel.

"I have no idea." Said Kaji.

"I don't make the rules ... Anyway … you ready to battle?"

"As I'll ever be." Said Kaji.

"Come with me. In my gym the trainers stand on suspended platforms near the side of each cliff. Don't worry, they're safe. I have them checked after and before every battle by gym officials." The gym leader assured. Kaji grabbed Samuel's arm and followed him to the platform he would be standing on.

"This is where yu stand. The room is made to echo voices and other such sounds. Don't worry about not hearing me or me not hearing you." Said Samuel. Kaji nodded and leaned against a wall of the platform.

"I am to be over here." Said Samuel from the other side of the room.

"Can you hear me?" asked the gym leader.

"yes." Said Kaji.

-separater-

"This battle is between the leader Samuel of Canalave City and Kuro Kaji … Where are you from challenger?" asked the referee.

"I don't know." Said Kaji.

"… okay then. Throw out your first pokemon. This is a single battle with no substitutions except for the challenger." Said the Ref. Kaji nodded and pulled out Kilak's poke ball. He had put the snake and the Kirlia in their poke balls after they got into the gym.

"Go! Staravia!" said Samuel. The bird came out of its poke ball and hovered in the air.

"I think that Briar should take this one. He kind of has a vendetta against Staravia remember." Said Blade, stopping his lover.

"That's true. You're up Servine!" said Kaji as he threw Briar's poke ball into the air. The snake landed on the ground and looked around.

When he saw the Staravia he hissed angrily. It had a red scarf around its neck.

This is the same one from before all those years ago …

"So you finally found yourself a trainer did you? Someone actually wants the 'protector' of Cherry Grove? The crazy-ass snake …" said the Staravia.

"So what ... I have no trainer." Said Briar.

"He isn't your trainer? You really are pathetic then." Said the bird.

"He isss my friend. Does every pokemon have to have a trainer to be ressspected around here?" asked Servine.

"Yes. You are a disgrace." Said the Staravia.

"Shut up both of you. This is a pokemon battle not a shouting match." Said Kaji.

"Wow ... you ended up with one of the 'leaf people.' You couldn't sink any lower." Said the bird.

"What's so bad about that?" asked Kaji.

"Don't …" said Briar.

"They are lowly and just good for fucking and grafting DNA to." Said the bird.

{… Just a tool ... a tool foor us humans. … graft whatever we want to your bodies then use it for pleasure … arousing to fuck a dragonoid creature or one that has fur …}

What the fuck?

"Samuel's Staravia versus Kaji's Servine. Begin!" said the referee. The bird fluttered around in the air for a moment and looked disdainfully at Briar.

"Let's start off with Ominous Wind Staravia." Said Samuel.

"Use Coil and then use Swift and Hidden power." Said Kaji. Briar coiled itself and launched the other two attacks. His attack and defense rose, and Hidden Power and Swift damaged the bird somewhat.

He still got hit by the wind, but it could have been worse.

"Use Wing attack."

"Dodge."

Servine quickly climbed a wall and flattened himself against it. The bird followed but hit the wall instead. The snake's scales blended into the cliff quite nicely.

"Damnit. Use Steel Wing Staravia." Said the leader. This time servine was hit, making him crash to the ground. Falling from such a height did some damage to him. Kaji winced as he heard Servine fall to the ground.

"Use Aerial Ace." Said Samuel. The bird started to fly extremely fast in the air. Kaji remembered reading about this attack. From a visual standpoint the user was invisible until the strike.

"Hold your ground. Strike on my signal." Said Kaji.

This kid has an interesting strategy …

Kaji listened carefully to the bird flying in the air. When he sounded close to where he could feel the snake's power he blinked. Servine saw this and prepared to strike.

"Leaf Tornado and Swift." Said Kaji. The Snake whipped up leaves and stars to throw at the bird. The two attacks hit the bird, knocking it off coarse.

It slammed into Servine, but without the element of surprise or the extra speed it wasn't as powerful. Briar smirked as he saw the welts and scratches the bird had acquired during the battle so far. It wasn't going to last much longer. If he could just knock it out of the sky …

"Use Quick Attack and then Wing Attack."

"Use Swift, Return, and then use Leaf Blade when it gets close enough." Said Kaji. The snake let the stars and hearts shoot out from his body toward the bird. When it was right in front of him he created a blade on the end of his tail and slammed it into the moving target. The bird fell to the ground, squawking indignantly, and was barely able to get up.

Just a bit longer …

"It's time to finish this! Final Gambit!"

"Use your most powerful move Servine. Leaf Storm." Said Kaji. The two pokemon got ready and then rushed toward each other. Briar used the closeness to attack better while the bird was putting all its HP into this last move …

There was a large cloud of dust when both attacks hit. Kaji could feel Servine's health going down quickly, but the bird was doing no better. When the dust cleared neither pokemon could continue battling.

"This match is a draw. Send out your next pokemon." Said the referee.

"I am rather surprised that you managed to tie that round with a grass type. The type disadvantage should have knocked out that Servine." Said Samuel.

"We have trained a lot since I met him." Said Kaji.

They both returned their pokemon to their respective poke balls.

"Go! Sigilyph." Said Samuel. An avianoid pokemon stepped out of the poke ball. Kilak came out of its poke ball and scanned the pokemon.

"That pokemon has the ability Magic Guard. AS much as I hate to admit it you or Inferno would be better in battle against it." Said Kirlia.

"Is that the pokemon you chose?" asked Samuel.

"No. I am." Said Blade stepping to the edge of the platform. He bent his knees and jumped to the ground across from the Sigilyph.

"This round is Samuel's Sigilyph versus Kaji's Blaziken. Begin!" the ref said. The two pokemon stared at each other for a few minutes.

"use Psywave."

"Dodge and use Flame Charge." Said Kaji. Blade smirked and did so. Flames surrounded him as he ran.

"Fly into the air to dodge." Said Samuel.

That'll take care of the Blaziken …

Kaji surprised the leader with a trick of his own.

"Jump!" he instructed. Blade jumped after the bird, crashing into it, and sending them both to the ground.

"Use Psyshock."

"Jump out of the way and use Quick attack. Transition straight to Incinerate." Said Kaji. A wicked grin crossed Blade's face after hearing that. He easily dodged the psychic attack and started to run once more. He kept getting faster until he was a black and orange blur, then let the fire surround him once again. He crashed into the bird, knocking it over with a sharp cry. Sigilyph got up, but was severely damaged by the fire attacks.

"Bet you cannot use any flying moves." Said the Sigilyph to Blade.

"I don't need to." Said blade.

"Use Acrobatics." Said Kaji. Samuel was so surprised by this that he didn't give an order to his pokemon. Because it had no item the attack was made even stronger. The Sigilyph fell to the ground and shakily got to its feet.

This is it …

"Let's finish this! AncientPower!"

"Use Shadow Claw and dodge." Said Kaji. Blade jumped into the air and tried to dodge the flying rocks. He was forced to start scaling the cliff near Kaji to avoid all of them. Then he launched himself at the Sigilyph, his claws a sickly black color.

The dark type move did massive damage. The Sigilyph stayed on its feet, but just barely.

"AncientPower again."

"Use Giga Impact." Said Kaji. Again Blade jumped onto the cliff to avoid the attack. When the rocks were gone he charged toward the Sigilyph with all the power he could muster. The attack sent the avianoid pokemon to the ground, but Bllaziken was stuck in one place.

"That ends the second round. Send out your last pokemon Samuel."

The leader returned the bird to its poke ball and smirked.

"I shall be battling against you now Kaji." Said the leader. Kaji nodded, gesturing for Blade to come back to the platform. The elf jumped down from the platform and stood on the battle field waiting for his opponent to choose his target.

"Time to show you my favourite pokemon. Come on out Archeops!" said Samuel. A bird around the same size as the Sigilyph came out of the poke ball. It glared at Kaji who ignored it.

This was going to be an interesting battle ...

"Quick attack and then DragonBreath." Said Samuel. Kaji started running extremely fast and then slammed into the pokemon. He shifted his weight onto his heels to keep from falling over. That pokemon was fast, making it nearly impossible to use speed himself. The collision would just give him recoil.

Quick Attack and Slam did a fine job but I gotta be careful ...

"Use Rock Polish." Said Samuel. The Archeops stood there and polished its rock body.

Why use that? Damnit! Its going to be faster now.

"Use Stone Edge."

The stones came from below and struck Kaji.

He took a fair amount of damage. Blood poured from a few cuts on his arms and some of the burns had been opened. He hissed through his teeth willing away the pain. It would not do to get aroused by it now. He let the blades grow on his arms and slashed out with them. The rock/flying type was slammed to the ground by the force of the attack.

"Nice … Psycho Cut right?" asked the leader. Kaji nodded and smirked. The Archeops got to its feet and growled menacingly.

"Bulldoze."

Kaji jumped to the cliffs to avoid this attack. If he remembered right he would get much slower if he was hit. The ground shook for a few minutes and then the rock type glared at the elf.

"Too bad … That would have given you a great advantage." He taunted at the pokemon on the ground.

He jumped down and extended his shadow. In a few seconds he disappeared from view.

"What?" asked Samuel. He didn't have much time to figure out what was going on. Kaji slammed into the Archeops and they both fell to the ground.

"what attack was that?" asked Samuel.

"That was Shadow Sneak." Said Kaji brushing some hair out of his eyes.

"Rock Slide."

Kaji smirked and started to create a tornado around himself. As he dodged the rocks the attack got stronger. The wind was strong enough to ward off most of the rocks but a few hit him in the face. He let the wind loose and jumped back as he got close to the pokemon.

"Twister?" asked Samuel. Kaji panted for a minute and then nodded.

"What kind of hybrid are you?" asked the leader.

"Officially steel and Electric type. I have some attacks, like that one for instance, that I cannot explain." Said Kaji.

"Let's finish this! Dragon Pulse!" ordered Samuel. His pokemon quickly hastened to 'finish' the battle.

Kaji dodged the beam of energy and struck the pokemon from above. He created a bone with his aura and slammed it against the Archeops' skull four times. Then he jumped backwards and gathered his aura in both hands. He let the power charge for a moment and then launched it at the rock type. The attack knocked the avian over, knocking it out, and leaving a large crator.

"Archeops is unable to battle. This match goes to Kaji." Said the ref. Samuel recalled his pokemon and smiled. The boy had beaten him, and not without getting injured himself. He was going to order him to get those wounds checked out …

-separater-

"You have beaten me." Said Samuel, coming over to the hybrid who was panting lightly. He clasped Kaji's hand and shook it. When he drew aart a piece of metal was in kaji's hand.

"That's the Zepher badge. You can now use HM01: Cut out of battle. I think I shall also give you this." He said, putting a case in Kaji's hand.

"That's Roost. It allows a bird pokemon to regain its health."

When the hybrid seemed confused he elaborated.

"Do you know what Recover is? It's much like that."

"Yes, sorry. I was just distracted." Said Kaji.

"It's alright." Said the leader.

"I feel like explaining myself from earlier … My younger brother is a Changeling. Team Rocket captured him and changed him. He was going to become a trainer shortly afterward too …"

"That's why you want to get the rules changed?" asked Kaji for clarification.

"Yes. He would have made such a great trainer too." Said Samuel.

"Why not let him come with us? How old is he?" asked the elf.

Samuel's face brightened and he smiled.

"His name is zepher. He's just turned fifteen. If you're sure …"

"I don't mind at all. I do have a question though …"

"Ask away Kaji." Said Samuel.

"What type of changeling is he? What pokemon …"

"He's a combination of Medicham, Pikachu, and Gallade." Said the leader.

"… can he …"

"Can he battle as well right? Yes, but he would have to agree to be registered as one of your pokemon. He is really much like a Pokemorph. Team Rocket was trying to combine the two together when they created him …"

"Talking about me Nii-san?" asked a voice. A boy with blades protruding from his upper arms, silver hair just bbelow his waist, brown fur, and a few other pokemon features walked out of a door hidden in one of the cliffs. His eyes were an intense ashy black, lightning bolts littered his arms, [some of them large enough to practically dominate parts of his arms] and there were also yellow patches of fur on his neck. The brown fur was on his wrists and ankles while the yellow only resided on the sides of his neck. All in all, he did look like a pokemorph.

"Zepher this is the challenger who just defeated me." Said Samuel. The changeling looked at Kaji and chuckled.

"So … another abnormality. It is nice to finally meet one of the elves Team R 'delightedly' spoke of." Said Zepher. Kaji didn't know what to make of that. He settled on introducing himself eventually.

"My name is Kaji, and these are my friends. The orange, black, and red one is Inferno Blade the Blaziken, the blue skinned one is Kilak the Kirlia, and my other pokemon is a Servine named Briar."

"Nice to meet you. Before you ask, I would be happy to become registered as one of your pokemon. Be aware that I can use a wide variety of attacks, and I am rather vicious around the new and full moons." Said Zepher.

"I think I can deal with that." Said Kaji. Zepher stared at him in confusion. He had never met an elf, but Team R's operatives always said they were weak. There was a possibility of them being wrong, but he didn't know otherwise.

"I know your Blaziken probably can but … What exactly did they do to you?" asked the changeling.

"I am a pokemon hybrid with steel and electric type attributes." Said Kaji.

"He also has an extreme resistance to heat." Said Blade, as he wrapped his arms around Kaji's waist.

"You alright?" he asked the elf. Kaji nodded and leaned into the warm body of the Blaziken.

"I was wondering about that …" said zepher. Kaji pulled away from Blade and glared at the boy.

"I shall tell you, but not here." He said.

"You should …" Samuel started, but was cut off by the elf.

"I am going to get them treated right now. Why does everyone have to freak out when they see burns?" he said exasperated. He glared at zepher and then started walking out of the gym. The changeling boy followed him, after giving his brother one last hug.

At the pokemon center Kaji had the nurse heal Servine and Blade. He left the center and started to walk toward the shop where he could pick up the burn antidote. Zepher followed the boy, hoping he wouldn't make him too angry. He had heard part of his battle with his brother, and did not want to find out what happened when the hybrid was angry.

-separater-

Kaji entered the shop and sighed.

"You look worse than before … Are you alright?" asked the shopkeeper. Kaji growled and absently scratched open one of the healing burns.

"I am tired of being asked that." He said.

"Sorry … here is the antidote. I have left written instructions in the case as well." Said the man.

"Thank you." Said the elf, putting the case containing the antidote into his backpack.

"Why do you look worse anyway?" asked the man.

"Do you know of the current gym league rules for the gym challenge?" asked Kaji.

"No … I haven't kept track of that for a while." Said the man.

"Well … you wouldn't know then." Said Kaji.

Zepher took over.

"In gym battles the leader of the gym can choose to battle the trainer if they are either a pokemorph or a hybrid."

"Pokemorphs can be trainers? Since when did that start?" asked the shopkeeper. Kaji put a hand on Zepher's shoulder and nodded for him to continue.

"That has been legal since fifteen years ago. You may not know of it because most pokemorphs are too angry to become trainers. They hate what has been done to them, and therefore refuse to 'own' pokemon." Said the silver haired boy.

"You speak as if you are one yourself boy … so …"

"I am a Changeling and pokemorph cross. This prevents me from becoming a trainer myself. Being part pokemorph I would never want to 'own' pokemon. I know what it feels like to be mistreated, and I wouldn't want to take the chance of such." Said Zepher.

"You seem familiar." The man said. Zepher snickered and pulled out a pair of dark blue aviator goggles from a pocket of the black jeans he was wearing. He put them on his head, leaving them to serve as a sort of headband.

"This help at all?" he asked.

"Wait … Doesn't Samuel wear a pair of goggles like that?" asked the man.

"That's right." Said Zepher.

"… I didn't know he had relatives other than his parents." Said the man.

"I am his brother." Said the boy.

"IN order for you to travel you need a trainer don't you? That's how the rules were the last I was keeping track of them." Asked the man.

"Yes and no. If I want to battle others I hae to have a trainer, but I could travel by myself. There is a risk to that though …"

"Risk?" asked Kaji.

"I escaped from Team R. If I don't have a trainer they can capture me and bring me back to their labs." Said the younger boy.

"That's why I never left before." Continued the silver haired boy.

"I am sure you would like to get those burns healed. I shall leave you to it." Said the man.

"I can help you with that." Said Zepher as he examined one of the burns.

"I would appreciate the help." Kaji said,

"You might want to watch out. Blade gets jealous easily."

"I think I'll be fine." Said Zepher.

They made their way back to the pokemon center and got Blade and Briar back from the nurse. Kaji let the snake curl around his wrist and put a hand on kilak's shoulder.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I'm just tired. I didn't sleep that well last night." Said the Kirlia.

"And why the fuck not?" asked Kaji, dragging the Kirlia back to their room.

"Who's fault do you think that is? You and Blade have the libido of fucking Staravia." Said Kilak. Servine hissed in amusement and Blade kissed Kilak.

This made Kaji let go of the Kirlia as he pulled the keys to their room out of his pocket. Blade kept going for a few minutes, leaving the Kirlia breathless. When he drew apart he said,

"Would you be able to resist that all the time?"

Kilak took a few minutes to get his breath back.

"Probably not. Is it really that bad?"

"Yes." Said Blade as he followed Kaji into the now open room. Kilak and the Changeling followed not soon after. Servine slithered off of Kaji's arm and ended up in front of Kilak. The psychic type let him slither up his arm and then stop to rest around his shoulders.

"What exactly did you do to get these burns?" asked Zepher. Kaji shook his head and pulled off his clothes, to give both Blade and possibly Zepher an easier time of rubbing the salve into his skin.

"I was training with Blade. We kind of got carried away. I have a strong resistance to heat, but that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt me." Said Kaji.

"He would probably be much worse otherwise." Said Blade, trailing a hand along the inside of Kaji's thigh.

"What attacks caused these?" asked zepher.

"Flare Blitzand FlameCharge." Replied Blade.

"Wow … just makes me wonder. From what the members of Team R said … 'elves are just good for fucking and grafting DNA to.'" Said Zepher.

{… so much blood … tearing, destroying, being put back together improperly …}

Kaji shivered as they both rubbed the salve into his skin. It was weird really, how they made him feel. Blade … that one was obvious, told by the straining erection he was sure they could both see. But Zepher … that one was much harder. It was like he should protect the boy, or rather, treat him as family.

Once all of the burns were covered by the salve, Zepher pushed Blade away. The pokemon growled but Zepher ignored it. He pulled out some bandages he usually used on himself and dressed the worst of the burns. Blade blinked, not expecting this of the boy.

"You know how to do this don't you?" he asked, watching as Zepher tied off another bandage. The boy nodded and went back to his work.

When he was satisfied he turned to Blade.

"I was on a team that tried to capture rare pokemon. Team R trains and puts their Changelings with the rest of their men, thinking we can help with their cause. Most of us escape, but not without being fucked, tortured, and forced to work for them first." Said Zepher. Blade's eyes widened in horror.

"They fucked you …" he said quietly. It was all he could do to not break something at that moment. Zepher saw a fire in his eyes that he had never seen before. Was it anger … or something else …

Could this pokemon actually care about him? His parents and his brother were the only ones who had cared for him …

Kaji listened and then growled low in his throat.

"Seems like you had a similar life to my own. I won't let that fucking happen to anyone ever again." He said.

"What they did … it changed the way I look at life …" said Zepher. Kaji blinked and waved a hand for the boy to continue.

"I see life as mostly pain. If there is no pain something is wrong."

{pain is all that life has to offer. If there is no pain something is wrong. For pain is all there is to life, just the pain and the feelings that come with it …}

"I think I've heard that before …" said Kaji as he fell back onto the bed.

"Yes … it is the motto of the elves, pokemorphs, changelings, and other creations of the criminalsyndicates. It's what they teach you, to make you obedient, and to crawl back for more … just to have the one thing you crave …" said Zepher.

"What do you know of what they do to elves?" asked Kaji. Blade tensed, and so did the other two pokemon in the room. Was Kaji really ready to hear this?

"I shall tell you another time. I don't know about you but I am tired." Said Zepher.

"Why? What do you do all day?" asked Kaji.

"I escaped a few months ago. Since then I have been trying to take out a chip that Team R put inside of me. It's for tracking, and I finally figured it out today. Removing it left me drained of energy." Said Zepher.

Kilak came over and put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I am sure you'll get your strength back. I finally have someone who knows what it's like to feel awkward." he said. He allowed a hand to travel along the boy's side, and he froze as he felt something cold and smooth. It was near the boy's waist, and it was circular. It also felt similar to something …

Subconsciously he rubbed at the 'dark item' in his arm. Then it hit him.

"You have one too? The 'dark item' is something I've only seen on myself." Said Kilak.

"Yes … does yours make dark and psychic type moves weaker?"asked the boy. Kilak shook his head and looked away.

"Why don't we demonstrate Kaji." He said.

"Sounds good to me." The elf replied.

Blade dragged Zepher out of the way and they stood to watch. Kaji grinned and closed his eyes. When he opened them again they glowed a sickly red color. He let energy of the same color be released from his body. It drifted toward kilak and hit the 'dark item.' It was neutralized at once, leaving the psychic type a bit shaken. The black jewel sparked and then was smooth and black once more.

Kaji then shot a lump of shadows at Kilak. The same result happened, but the jewel did not spark.

"So your psychic attacks are stronger." Said Kilak.

"Is the 'dark item' supposed to spark like that?" Blade asked.

"It can … sometimes …" said Zepher. They all turned to him with questioning looks.

"The 'dark item' is most likely made of Black Salite like my own is. Team R calls it the Resistance gem. Unlike yours, mine makes psychic attacks and dark attacks weaker. Half the power of those attacks is stored inside the jewel, and I can fight with it. I haven't been hit with that power in a while." Zepher told them.

"Is that your source of energy?" asked Kaji.

"Yes … I can eat food, but it doesn't give me energy." Said Zepher. Kaji smirked and shot a wave of psychic energy toward the boy. He shivered as the energy washed over him. He was a bit surprised to feel his cock stirring. He blushed and turned away from the elf.

"I m blind. I am pretty sure you're blushing, but who gives a fuck?" said Kaji. The way he said it made Zepher chuckle and grin at the elf.

"I guess … if you put it that way." He said.

"Besides … you only have to watch out for Blade. Servine can see as well but I'm sure he will just watch. Blade will tease the fuck out of you." Said Kaji.

"That's right," Blade said, blinking stupidly and rubbing his cock. Zepher blushed again, making the fire type snicker.

"I told you." Said Kaji.

They all fell asleep around the same time. Zepher found himself feeling a bit nervous as he looked at the bed.

"Kilak and I like sleeping on the floor. Don't worry about it." Said Servine.

"You are more than welcome to sleep on the bed with us. I'm to tired to be fucked right now." Said Kaji. Blade glared at him, which was completely ignored by the elf.

The elf slid underneath the clean blankets and smiled up at Blade.

"You have got to remember Blade, I fought today too. If that hadn't happened I would be more than willing to do so." Said the elf. Zepher blushed and turned his head away.

"We can get you another room if that bugs you." Said Kaji.

"I think I'll be fine. I can't see you being a bitch who gets tortured." Said Zepher.

"I am surely not. Blade?"

"yes Kaji?"

"Tell him …" said the elf. Blade rolled his eyes and slid under the covers beside Kaji.

"You can join us you know." The fire type said. Zepher nodded and slid into the bed, staying as far away as he could from both of them.

Eventually Kaji stirred and sat up.

"What's up koi?" whispered Blade.

"I am going to get Zepher and hold him." Said Kaji.

"Why?" the Blaziken whispered.

"I know he's asleep. I feel kind of bad for him. We had similar pasts, but he remembers his." Said the elf. Blade shut his mouth and waited for his lover to return.

Kaji pulled the silver haired boy out of bed and gently carried him over to the other side. He pressed is back against Blade's warm chest and stomach, holding the boy protectively. Zepher shifted slightly in his sleep, pressing closer to the warm body. He didn't know why it was warmer at the moment, but he liked it.

-separater-

The next morning Kaji took a shower. Afterward Blade and Zepher rubbed more of the salve into his skin. Most of the burns had already started to heal, but a few were stubborn. He had to wear a few bandages, but nothing too bad. He pulled on his clothes as Zepher made his way into the bathroom.

The pokemon cross came back out and blushed. Kaji and Blade were kissing on the bed, something that made his cock twitch to life. They were so hot …

"You wanna join us?" asked Blade as he pulled away from Kaji. The elf was breathless, and just laid against the pokemon. Zepher blushed again and shook his head.

"I wouldn't want to get in the way." He said.

Kaji smirked and stood up. He handed his spare brush to Zepher, and ran his hands through his own hair. He brushed it out, and put the leather strap in place. Zepher replaced his aviator goggles after he had gotten the tangles out of his hair.

"Let's go," said Kaji as he exited the room. The three pokemon and the pokemon cross followed close behind him.

They got some food for the pokemon and left the city.

"So … where is the next gym?" asked Kaji. Kilak spoke up before anyone else could.

"The next gym is in Azalea town. We have to go through a cave to get there."

"Sounds interesting … any of you willing to learn Flash?" asked the elf.

"I shall do it. Unless you want to learn it Blade." Said Kilak.

"That's fine. I don't really care either way." Said Blade. Kaji handed the TM to Kilak, and the Kirlia began to practice the move.

By the time they reached the cave Kilak could use Flash perfectly. He made sure to use it as they entered the cave. There were a few trainers in the cave. Servine got to battle, along with Kilak. Kaji found that the two were highly effective in a double battle. The way they fought was … they fought for each other, and that was something most would have trouble combating.

-separater-

A/N:

I think I'll end it here. The next chapter will have some of Team Rocket and possibly another criminal syndicate. I am going to stick to the whole 'Azalea town well' thing. I am just going to change it somewhat. This is a future fic, and I will need to change it a lot I think.

Hope the length of the chapter didn't bug anyone. I am sure this story will be incredibly long. I have to put in so much explanation for a lot of things. The whole culture and whatnot is vastly different from the anime, manga, and games.

If anyone is confused about the time line:

Ash Ketchum only gets as far as Sinnoh. After that he defeats Synthia and becomes the new Sinnoh champion. Silver and Gold or [Silver and Hibiki] have already made their journey. [using the hgss plot line and not the original] Various characters have settled down and had children of their own.

The Black and White or Unova story line has already happened. [for those who have read the story with Leon it's in the same time period. The two stories aren't related.] If not, it is roughly 20 years after the Unova storyline. The criminal syndicates [Cipher, Team Rocket, Team Magma/Aqua, Team Plasma, and Galactic have reformed. There is also a new team called 'team morter' who is now around as well. The respective organizations have similar goals but are not necessarily working together with everything.

If you want a description of their uniforms in this story I can e-mail it to you. If there is enough interest in this I might put it up as a story. I could put up a few one-shots with things that have happened to them. PM me or review if this is an interest.

The ages for this story are as follows:

. Kaji: 17 [approximately]

. blade: 200 [approximately]

. Kilak: 6 [presumably]

. Zepher: 15

. Samuel: 20

. Gary: 41

. Faulkner: 35

. Paul: 29

. Ash: 27 [may not use him but you might want to know]

That's all I guess …

-Alex Dark-serpent-

R and R


End file.
